Mon dernier souffle et même celui d'après !
by coco1810
Summary: [AU] Clarke est lieutenant de police au NYPD, elle occupe ce poste avec brillance et son avenir se dessine avec talent mais que vont devenir les principes et la rigueur du Ltn Griffin quand lors d'un discours de fin de scolarité qu'elle donne à l'académie, le cadet Lexa Woods qui est major de promo et dont l'avenir s'accorde aussi avec brillant va se retrouver sur son chemin.
1. Protéger et servir

_**Introduction**_ _:_

 _Bonjour à tous et toutes,_

 _Voilà je me lance dans une toute première fanfics, il est difficile pour moi d'appréhender l'interface du site et j'espère que cette histoire plaira. Je suis vraiment à l'écoute de tous les conseils qui pourront m'être donnés pour une amélioration du style et de la mise en page. Normalement j'essaye de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes et de frappes mais je ne suis pas un Bescherelle non plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ça m'encouragera à écrire une suite._

 _Si l'histoire plaît je pense publier environ tout les 15 jours sans forcement pour l'instant de jour précis._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **18 janvier 2017 – New-York City (NYC)** _ **:**_

La ville de New-York a de grandiose qu'elle abrite à elle seule la population de la Suisse soit un peu plus de 8 millions d'habitants ce qui représente 4 fois plus d'habitants que Paris. La ville est séparée en 5 arrondissements : Manhattan, Brooklyn, le Bronx, Queens et Staten Island. Elle est pour ainsi dire le reflet du monde moderne avec son melting-pot, ses infrastructures ouvertes 24H/24H et ses possibilités incommensurables !

A N.Y.C vivait une jeune femme, attachée à sa ville comme une véritable sangsue. Elle n'imaginait même pas vivre ailleurs que dans ce bouillon, son bouillon new-yorkais, remplit de culture, de buildings mais aussi d'espaces verts (20% de la ville), de shopping, de taxis, de sirènes de pompiers, de policiers en uniformes, de crimes et fait divers. Elle avait tout de la parfaite new-yorkaise « girly » et pourtant …

Cette jeune new-yorkaise de 29 ans c'est Clarke, dont le courage n'a de limite que la passion, la passion de l'être humain et du service public, cette ferveur elle l'a tient de son père. Son père avait servi la ville comme pompier au FDNY _« Fire Department of New-York »,_ il était mort lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans, le 11 septembre 2001 suite aux attentats. Clarke s'était alors promis de servir la ville et la devise de son père : _« Là où votre instinct vous dit de fuir notre métier commence »._ Ce qui l'avait poussé à la sortie de ses études secondaires à faire des études de droit puis de criminologie à la « New York University School of Law **»,** classée 6ème meilleure université de droit des USA. Elle aurait pu aller à Harvard ou Princeton mais elle n'avait pas souhaité étudier ailleurs tant son attachement à la ville était important. A la sortie de ses études, elle avait brillamment réussi le concours d'agent de police tout en ayant pour objectif de passer le plus rapidement possible le concours de lieutenant, ce qu'elle avait brillamment réussi 2 ans après. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'un physique de guerrière, une taille basique d'1m65 pour 55kg, toujours rehaussée par des talons élégants mais confortables. La féminité oui ! Mais toujours alliée à l'efficacité c'était sa façon de voir. Elle avait comme atouts de beaux cheveux blonds frisés et par-dessus tout des yeux bleus azurs dans lesquels on pouvait lire la beauté de son âme mais aussi la dureté de ses principes. Depuis l'obtention de son grade de lieutenant à 26 ans, elle était affectée au 20ème commissariat du N.Y.P.D qui se situe au porte du poumon vert de la ville « Central Park ». Clarke travaille actuellement à la brigade criminelle en tant que directrice d'enquête après un passage à l'antigang d'où elle est partie suite à une affaire qui a mal tourné. Ses acolytes car on peut les appeler comme ça, sont Bellamy et Octavia, détectives à la criminelle avec qui elle forme un trio efficace et reconnu par ses pairs. Bellamy et Octavia ont la singularité d'être frère et sœur et d'avoir une complicité qui les rends indissociables lors des enquêtes.

De l'autre côté de New-York à Murray Hills dans le quartier du Queens se trouve l'académie de police du NYPD, en ce mois de janvier et après de nombreuses semaines d'un dur labeur, c'était la dernière ligne droite de scolarité pour la promotion des cadets. Dans ces cadets se trouvaient : Alexandria (dit « Lexa »), Anya, Lincoln et 150 autres. La remise du diplôme était prévue pour la fin de semaine et des invités de marques étaient attendus pour le discours de clôture. Les cadets s'affairaient à marcher au pas et à passer les dernières épreuves sportives sous les ordres de leur instructeur : le sergent Titus. Un leader né qui avait formé des générations entières de cadets avec 1 règle simple : rigueur, rigueur et rigueur ! Lexa n'avait aucun mal à respecter cette règle car c'est ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle avait un physique de sportive, élancée, 1m75 et 60kg de muscles, qu'elle devait à des années de soccer intensif. A l'université, elle avait même été approchée par la ligue professionnelle de soccer mais elle avait refusé car son credo à elle c'était protéger, servir, assister ! Lexa en plus de son physique attirant, a des yeux vert émeraude qui lui donnent un air mystérieux et profond. Elle est issue d'une longue lignée d'immigré new-yorkais originaire d'Italie, le sang chaud qui coule dans ses veines et les traditions qui rythment sa communauté lui ont dès sa jeunesse données un caractère fort, fier et courageux. Elle est animée par une rage interne qui l'a pousse à toujours être la première et pour l'instant c'est le cas …

 **20 janvier 2017 – NYC** :

Après une journée de travail, rythmée par une enquête intense qui occupait son esprit, Clarke rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude chez elle, pour se changer avant de partir pour l'académie de police afin de donner un discours lors de la soirée de remise de diplômes des nouvelles recrues. Elle était attendue pour 20h par le directeur de l'école qui l'avait convié en tant que meilleure élève que l'école est connue et plus jeune lieutenant du N.Y.P.D. Clarke finissait d'ajuster son uniforme de police composé d'une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon noir ainsi que la barrette or qui représentée son grade. Elle avait toujours une certaine fierté à le mettre même si elle n'avait plus l'occasion de le revêtir très souvent maintenant qu'elle travaillait en civil. Une heure plus tard elle était enfin prête à partir avec son discours en poche.

Clarke arriva à l'académie et c'est avec une certaine émotion qu'elle repassa les portes du grand bâtiment qui s'offrait devant elle. Le hall était bondé, les familles étaient venues nombreuses assister à l'entrée des cadets dans la grande famille du N.Y.P.D, à cet instant elle eut une pensée émue pour l'homme qui était absent et qui à chaque moments importants lui avait manqué, machinalement elle toucha sa chevalière dont les initiales étaient « JG » pour Jack Griffin, son père. Soudain, une main sur son épaule l'a fit sursauter.

_ « Hey lieutenant Griffin ! Comment va la légende de l'académie ? Dont les records donnent encore le tournis aux cadets. »

_ « Sergent Titus, c'est un réel plaisir de vous retrouver dans ces conditions, je suis toujours un peu nostalgique de revenir ici, je garde essentiellement de bons souvenirs même si les footings dans l'hiver new-yorkais hantent encore mes jambes. »

_ « Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes encore un modèle pour les cadets et que cette promotion est très fière que vous veniez faire le discours de fin de scolarité pour eux. Cependant à l'annonce des résultats vous aurez peut être une surprise … »

Et Titus laissa Clarke étonnée, qui s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les autres intervenants de la soirée dans l'amphithéâtre de l'école. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes chacun avez trouvé la place qui lui avait été attribuée par l'organisation et le directeur après un discours concis venez de laisser sa place à Clarke dont la mission était de faire un discours qui allait inspirer cette promotion. La tâche n'était pas simple mais elle commença.

_ « Bonjours à tous, je suis le lieutenant Clarke Griffin de la brigade criminelle, ce soir je suis à une place que je vous souhaite un jour. Il est pour moi difficile de revenir ici sans penser qu'il y a quelques années j'étais assise dans le même fauteuil que vous, avec le même soulagement et la fierté après des mois d'entrainement. Très égoïstement j'aimerais que les mots que je vais vous dire ce soir restent ancrés dans vos mémoires et votre carrière de flic. Je ne prétends ni être un excellent flic ni être mauvaise, juste flic. Ces mots semblent simplistes mais vous verrez qu'être flic juste ça, c'est parfois compliqué. J'ai toujours dicté mes actes avec mon cœur car je pense qu'il est un indice fiable de l'humain. Il s'est parfois trompé, lui et moi sommes parfois tombés mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il sera quoi qu'il arrive jamais votre ennemi. Votre cœur dictera toujours une partie de vos actes, peut-être des bons ou des mauvais mais une chose est certaine c'est que cet acte vous l'aurez accompli avec vos tripes et c'est ça qu'il faut dans ce métier, des tripes. Je ne parle pas d'actes irréfléchis non ! Je parle de ces actes qui vous sembleront plus importants que tout le reste, ceux qui deviendront votre credo. Mon père Jake Griffin et un des pompiers morts le 11 septembre 2001 il me disait : « celui qui te raconte qu'il existe symphonie plus grande que le souffle qui t'anime te ment. Il en veut à ce que tu as de plus beau : ta passion. Si tu pars du principe que ton pire ennemi est celui-là même qui tente de semer la haine dans ton cœur, tu auras connu la moitié du bonheur. Le reste, tu n'auras qu'à tendre la main pour le cueillir. Et rappelle-toi ceci : il n'y a rien, absolument rien au dessus de ta vie… Et ta vie n'est pas au-dessus de celle des autres.», mon père était un homme qui comme moi avait comme métier sa passion et il l'exerçait avec son cœur. Il est mort ce jour là parce que son cœur avait dicté ses actes mais il a laissé en moi une envie profonde de faire les choses avec mes tripes. Je reste sur cette note en vous souhaitant une longue et belle carrière, je vous remercie de votre attention.»

Les cadets se levèrent pour applaudir le discours du lieutenant qui avait trouvé un écho dans leur tête. Parmi eux, Lexa semblait particulièrement touchée par le discours du lieutenant Griffin, plus qu'à son habitude, elle n'était pas la définition du mot émotive. Tout à coup elle sembla mal à l'aise, qui était donc la légende Griffin qui parlait avec son cœur ? Pour Lexa, le cœur était qu'une faiblesse crée par l'Homme pour justifier ses failles. La fin de soirée arriva et le classement des élèves venait d'être donné, Lexa sans étonnement fini première de la promotion avec 16,09 elle venait donc de détrôner la légende Griffin qui avait à son époque fini avec 16,07. Elle eut droit à une hola sans précédent et les chaleureuses félicitations du directeur. Il fallait à présent qu'elle choisisse le commissariat où elle souhaitait aller. Elle avait l'opportunité même si les places étaient restreintes d'aller directement en tant que « police officer » dans un service d'enquête.

Elle choisit donc le 20ème commissariat de New-York sans savoir que c'était le bureau de Clarke qui l'attendait.


	2. Lei si parla italiano ?

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages en privée et poster des reviews pour m'encourager. J'ai pris note de vos conseils et vous remercie._

 _On continue avec ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère recevra le même accueil que le premier. Si vous ne comprenez pas certains passages ou acronymes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Pour l'instant les chapitres sont orientés sur Clarke mais ça devrait évoluer rapidement ;)  
_

 **21 janvier 2017 (** _ **tôt dans la nuit**_ **)** :

Clarke avait souri quand elle avait entendu le choix de Lexa parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que le 20ème commissariat c'était le sien et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit sous ses ordres dans son équipe avec Octavia et Bellamy. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment prête à avoir un nouveau-né dans les pattes même si elle était pleine de talent et d'envie. Ce n'était pas contre Lexa personnellement, c'était qu'en ce moment Clarke était pleine de doutes, pas en rapport avec le boulot quoi que mais plutôt dans sa vie privée. Il y a quelques mois elle avait vécu un moment intense qui ne cessait d'hanter ses nuits.

 _ **Flashback**_ **\- 9 avril 2016** :

Un soir alors qu'elle était encore à la brigade antigang, Clarke avait du faire face à un événement tragique. Elle était depuis plusieurs mois sous couverture dans le rôle d'escort-girl d'un membre de la mairie, le conseiller Parker. Celui-ci était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et plusieurs services de la police fédéral et du N.Y.P.D était sur le coup afin de prouver qu'il touchait des pots-de-vin pour taire les crimes commis par les gangs d'Harlem et également servir ses intérêts personnels. Depuis des mois, Clarke travaillait avec l'agent Lisa Riskowski du F.B.I qui elle travaillait plutôt dans l'ombre, leur collaboration était excellente et un soir alors qu'elles étaient rentrées dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque durant la couverture, les choses avaient dérapé …

« _ On est presque au bout Clarke ! Plus que quelques jours et ça sera fini, on retournera dans nos vies respectives, toi dans tes bureaux et moi dans les miens, la chose qui va changer c'est que je pourrais compter une nouvelle amie dans ma vie et ça vaut toutes les épreuves du monde.

_ Oui et je pense que je vais avoir du mal à retourner à la vie normale d'un bureau d'enquête et sortir de ce contexte. Oui Lisa c'est l'un des supers points du boulot, une nouvelle amie !

_ Clarke ça te dit qu'on commande à manger, histoire de changer de la nourriture infecte qu'ils nous amènent ici.

_ Ok ça me va, tu veux quoi : italien, libanais, chinois, japonais, indien, mexicain ?

_ Indien

_ Bon ben comme c'est ton idée, t'iras nous chercher à bouffer hein !

_ Oh Lieutenant Griffin vous parlez si mal. »

Lisa sorti chercher les plats commandés à l'angle de la rue, mais à ce moment là un 4X4 qui traversait, fit feu sur Lisa. Elle s'effondra, le corps criblé de balles. Clarke qui avait entendu les coups de feu sorti par acquis de conscience de l'appartement. Elle trouva le corps de Lisa gisant dans son sang, sachant pertinemment, ce qu'il en était …

Le monde de Clarke c'est arrêté ce soir d'avril dans la douceur du crépuscule et le chant des sirènes. Lisa était morte sous les balles d'un gang certainement payé par le conseiller Parker et elle était en danger car démasquée. La suite avait été douloureuse pour elle, la mission avait été avortée pour la protéger puis elle n'était tout simplement plus capable de gérer quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques semaines de vacances forcés, Clarke était allée voir le capitaine qui dirige l'antigang pour lui demander une mutation d'urgence tant elle ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir y retourner. Celui-ci c'était arrangé pour lui permettre de continuer sa carrière dans un autre service parce qu'il connaissait son potentiel et à quel point elle se sentait coupable de l'échec de la mission.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Comme chaque nuit depuis des mois elle se réveillait à 3H du matin après avoir fait un cauchemar où elle voyait Lisa agoniser.

« _ Putain je ne peux plus gérer se cauchemar, il me ronge ! »

Ce disant qu'il fallait prochainement prendre le problème à bras le corps, elle se leva dans l'objectif de se faire un thé pour se calmer. Au même moment à 3h du matin son téléphone sonna.

« _ BIIIIIIIP , BIIIIIIP, BIIIIIP

_ Allo ?

_ Clarke ?! Tu ne dormais pas ? C'est Octavia, on a une patrouille qui vient de trouver un corps à l'angle de la 1ère avenue et de la 79ème rue, on t'attend sur place ou on passe te chercher ?

_ Euh … Je ne sais pas, je m'habille et vous rejoins.

_ Ok on t'attend.

_ Salut Clarke !

_ Salut à cette heure là ! Bellamy, ce n'est peut être pas le bon mot, il manque un café pour ça, ce qui voudrait dire que c'est une heure correcte pour parler.

_ Alors je te fais un rapide topo, notre victime s'appelle Gustus Costaglioli, 45 ans, il vit sur Little Italy selon sa carte d'identité. Comme souvent pas de témoins, enfin pour l'instant. Il semblerait que ça soit plutôt un règlement de compte, car il manque rien sur lui, ni bijoux, ni argent.

_ Bien donc on lance un appel à témoin quand même puis on fait des recherches sur la famille savoir s'il y a du monde à prévenir. Le légiste nous en dira certainement plus dans la journée de demain et envoyez deux agents faire le tour du quartier voir si les commerces disposent d'une vidéosurveillance. Je vous laisse gérer, l'avantage d'être chef c'est de pouvoir retourner se coucher. Bon plus sérieusement, je rentre car hier soir j'étais à l'académie pour un discours et je suis claquée, si vous avez du nouveaux, prévenez-moi sinon je serais là demain 7h au bureau avec le café et les donuts en échange de mon abandon pour le reste de la nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Clarke, ne pense surtout pas qu'on t'en veut de rentrer te coucher pendant que nous on bosse mais on se dit juste qu'on est les meilleurs.

_ Rassure toi comme tu peux Octavia.»

Clarke rentra chez elle, cette coupure dans la nuit lui rappela l'amour qu'elle portait à son sommeil car il était bien souvent dérangeait et court. Les responsabilités c'était la porte ouverte aux appels du jour comme de la nuit pour gérer les problèmes du service mais aussi les questions de la hiérarchie.

 **21 janvier 2017 :**

« _ Putain Clarke c'est Octavia je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas la forme mais t'avais dit que tu serais là à 7h, il est 9h c'est vraiment pas ton genre d'être en retard et encore moins de ne pas répondre au téléphone … rappelle moi ! »

Clarke venait d'écouter son répondeur, elle s'était levée en sursaut et s'habilla comme à son habitude d'un pantalon en coton avec une chemise et des talons et sauta dans sa voiture où au premier feu rouge elle en profita pour s'attacher les cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute et se mettre un peu de mascara qui soulignait ses yeux bleus.

« _ Clarke enfin qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

_ J'ai eu un accident de réveil Octavia, ça ne t'arrives jamais ! _Dit-elle agressivement sous le regard interrogateur d'une Octavia peu habituée à la voir de mauvaises humeurs._

_ Si bien entendu, excuse moi Clarke je m'inquiète pour toi, en ce moment tu sembles distraite et ce n'est pas ton genre mais chacun a des moments difficiles, si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas.

_ Octavia si j'ai besoin d'un thérapeute je te le ferai savoir, maintenant si on parlait de notre enquête.

_ Le légiste nous attend justement pour te faire un point, puis le capitaine veut te voir dans son bureau et ensuite je te dirais ce que nous avons trouvé Bellamy et moi.

_ Ben alors vous vous faîtes prier Lieutenant Griffin !

_ Docteur Nyko … Je suis là maintenant et toute ouïe pour vous.

_ Alors notre victime est morte suite à une longue agonie du à des sévices sur le corps et une noyade, il n'a donc pas pu mourir là où vous l'avez trouvé. Il a des cicatrices qui sont bien plus anciennes.

 _Clarke remercia le docteur Nyko, avant de rejoindre le bureau du Capitaine._

_ Capitaine vous aviez demandé à me voir ? _Dit_ _Clarke assez anxieuse sans savoir pourquoi._

_ Oui Lieutenant Griffin, asseyez vous ! J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir, nous avons reçu du commissariat centrale une réponse favorable à notre demande de renfort d'effectif d'il y a quelques mois, une jeune cadet a été affectée ici à partir de demain. Son nom est Lexa Wood elle a fini major de promo à l'académie, je pense qu'elle est la bonne personne.

_ Comme c'est bizarre, je m'en doutais car j'étais à l'académie le soir des résultats et sauf votre respect je suis très heureuse de ce renfort qui sera un véritable plus, surtout avec cette nouvelle enquête. Cependant je ne pense pas être capable d'encadrer une jeune pousse aussi talentueuse qu'elle après l'événement de l'année dernière. Je ne pense pas avoir les épaules pour assumer un tel rôle.

_ Clarke écoute ! On se connaît assez toi et moi pour que tu saches pertinemment que je l'aurais pas mis dans ton équipe si je ne te savais pas capable de l'encadrer et de lui apporter beaucoup de compétences. Donc quoi que tu veuilles, elle sera affectée à ton équipe et tu te dois de l'accueillir dès demain.

_ Hum … Ok si je n'ai pas le choix, je pense que cet entretien est donc clos.

_ Clarke … Ne te vexe ! Je pense que ça sera une excellente thérapie et que tu en as besoin.

_ On verra, dis lui qu'elle est entendu demain à 9h dans mon bureau.

_ Octavia ! Bellamy ! Dans mon bureau maintenant !

 _Dit Clarke en hurlant et en claquant la porte de son bureau._

_ Clarke tu voulais nous voir ?

_ Oui entrez, j'ai une chose à vous dire et je veux votre point sur l'enquête. Premièrement à partir de demain nous aurons un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, le police officer Lexa Woods fraîchement diplômé de l'académie qui sera sous ma tutelle et participera à nos enquêtes. Deuxièmement qu'a donné notre enquête du quartier et la victime à t'elle de la famille ?

_ Pour l'instant les pistes de vidéosurveillance qu'on a récupérée dans les commerces avoisinant n'ont rien montré et j'attends les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires. La famille est prévenue elle devrait arriver dans la matinée sachant qu'il faudra je pense un interprète car il parle majoritairement italien.

_ Merci Bellamy. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Clarke avait contacté en vain le service des interprètes du NYPD pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un afin d'accueillir et converser avec la famille du défunt. Elle ne savait donc pas comment elle allait faire pour obtenir des informations s'il y avait une barrière de la langue.

« _ Clarke la famille est là !

_ Merci Bell, j'arrive. Tu peux les installer dans une des salles de réunion.

_ Bonjour madame Costaglioli, je suis le Lieutenant Clarke Griffin et je dirige cette enquête, je voulais vous présentez mes condoléances et vous poser des questions au sujet de votre fils. Vous parlez notre langue ? Si parla la nostra lingua ?

_ No, non parlo la vostra lingua. »

Clarke commençait vraiment à se dire que la chance ne lui souriait pas aujourd'hui ! Pas d'interprète et la mère de la victime ne parlait qu'italien. Elle s'excusa auprès de la dame pour rappeler le service d'interprétariat avec l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

« _ Allo ? Oui c'est de nouveau le Ltn Griffin, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, c'est pour une affaire de meurtre ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que l'ensemble des traducteurs qui parlent italien sont occupés ? Ok et ben si par miracle, il y en a un qui se libère pensez à moi !

 _Elle raccrocha en colère._

_ Lieutenant Griffin ?

 _Clarke entendit quelqu'un prononçait son nom avec une sensation de familiarité dans le son de la voix. Elle se retourna donc pour voir qui lui faisait face._

_ Lexa ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne commencez que demain et le capitaine ne m'a pas prévenu de votre venue.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous sachiez qui je suis et encore moins mon prénom, dois-je être flattée lieutenant ? Le capitaine m'a demandé de venir récupérer mon badge et une arme de service pour être opérationnelle demain. J'ai entendu votre conversation par inadvertance et si vous voulez je pense pouvoir vous aider.

 _Clarke lui faisait face et ne pouvait être insensible à son assurance mais elle voyait aussi un immense respect dans cette jeune femme, qui la regardait comme si elle était un mythe vivant._

_ En quoi pensez vous pouvoir m'aider ?

_ L'italien est ma langue maternelle !

_ C'est peut-être mon jour de chance finalement !

 _Clarke venez de faire un clin d'œil à Lexa, qui lui sourit poliment. Pendant ce temps là Clarke se giflait mentalement, elle n'était pas vraiment démonstrative habituellement et c'était étonné de faire ce geste lors d'une première rencontre. Qu'allez penser Lexa ?_

 ___ Je vous en prie officier Woods suivez-moi, il suffira de traduire les questions que je veux lui poser. »

Après l'entretien avec la mère de Gustus Costaglioli qui n'avait pas apporté d'éléments importants à l'enquête à part confirmer les doutes de Clarke sur le fait que la victime fréquentait le milieu mafieux et sa dernière adresse connue. Elle pourrait envoyer Octavia et Bell à son domicile pour trouver des indices qui permettraient d'avancer.

« _ Lexa ! Merci pour le coup de main, vous m'avez bien rendu service. Je ne parle pas un mot d'italien, seulement russe !

_ De rien, je n'ai aucun mérite c'est ma langue maternelle et je suis contente d'avoir pu aider avant même mon premier jour ici.

_ Demain je vous attends dans mon bureau pour 9h, je vous présenterais à l'équipe et je serais ravie de faire connaissance avec les plus belles spécialités italiennes ! »

OMG ! Deux fois qu'elle se permettait une phrase ou geste bizarre avec Lexa alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient même pas.

Lexa venait de rougir à la phrase du Lieutenant Griffin en se demandant si elle était toujours aussi familière avec les inconnus alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était intransigeante et rigoureuse. Qui était donc le Lieutenant Clarke Griffin, la plus jeune lieutenant directrice d'enquête du NYPD, qui faisait trembler jusqu'à ses supérieurs pour sa droiture.


	3. Premier jour

**_Merci à tous pour vos soutiens à travers les vues, les lectures, les mails que je reçois me disant que vous aimez, c'est encourageant._**

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre qui devrait faire avancer l'histoire de nos personnages avec un peu plus de Lexa._**

 _ **N'hésitez à poster une review** _

**21 janvier 2017 :**

Lexa habitait le quartier de Little Italy depuis toujours comme sa mère, ses cousins, ses grands parents et toute la famille depuis des générations. C'était donc tout naturellement, lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre son indépendance, qu'elle avait cherché une collocation avec son meilleur ami Lincoln à quelques mètres de sa famille sur Broome Street. Le fait d'être deux policiers avait bien aidé dans l'obtention de l'appartement car Little Italy était devenu huppé et donc très onéreux. Ils devaient débourser environ 5000$ par mois pour cette colocation qui comptait 1 chambre et une mezzanine donc de quoi mettre deux lits. Les agents du NYPD en début de carrière touchaient environ 4000$.

« _ Lincoln ? Tu es rentré ? J'ai acheté des trucs pour l'appart en rentrant du commissariat, tu devrais venir voir ça va te plaire.

_ J'arrive je sors de la douche, je reviens du sport où j'ai rencontré un avion de chasse croisé avec une fusée !

_ Tu ne peux pas parler de toutes les filles qui te plaisent comme ça sinon New-York aurait plus d'avion de chasse croisé fusée que d'habitants ! Mais en parlant de ça moi j'ai rencontré une bombe nucléaire croisée gros porteur !

_ Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Puis tu parles de ma poésie mais alors la tienne quand il s'agit de filles n'a d'équivalent que les meilleurs piliers de bar du Queens.

_ On en parle après quand tu seras sortie de la douche princesse Lincoln !

_ J'arrive !

 _Lincoln venait de sortir de la SDB dans une position de Barbie pour se moquer de lui-même._

_ Regarde, j'ai acheté une machine à bière avec des fûts « Delirium Tremens » et « Cuvée des Trolls », 10 litres de bière pour commencer notre carrière, j'ai acheté une PS4 avec deux manettes et des jeux dont l'intégrale d'Assassin's Creed et FIFA 17 pour que tu n'oublies pas de perdre !

_ Tu sais que tu es la meilleure colloc dont je pouvais rêver ? Bon et qui est cette bombe nucléaire croisée gros porteur ?

_ Lincoln c'est sérieux, elle est magnifique avec un corps à se damner et une intelligence supérieure à la tienne.

 _Contente de sa blague Lexa riait à gorge déployée._

_ Mais tu es partie il n'y a pas 3h pour le commissariat, le temps de rencontrer le capitaine, de faire les magasins et de revenir à l'appart. Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas un mirage ? Ou bien elle est flic comme nous ?!

 _Lexa venait de rougir se sentant prise au piège, Lincoln la connaissait trop bien._

_ Tu te souviens du Ltn Griffin qui est venu faire le discours de clôture à l'académie ?

_ Oui et … Oh … Ne me dis pas que c'est elle ? Elle a tout de la parfaite hétéro, Lexa ne me dis pas que dès ta première interaction avec elle tu penses pouvoir la mettre dans ton lit ? Pas au boulot ! On a dit qu'on ne mélangeait pas baise et job !

_ Tu vas te calmer oui ! Tu as fini ton sermon ? Parce qu'après princesse Lincoln c'est MONSEIGNEUR Lincoln que je vais t'appeler. Je te jure Linc' que je n'ai rien entrepris, on s'est croisée quand j'allais voir le capitaine et j'ai entendu lorsqu'elle était au téléphone qu'elle voulait un interprète en italien pour une affaire et qu'il y en n'avait pas alors j'ai proposé mon aide.

_ Et donc juste pour ça c'est une bombe et tu penses avoir une chance avec elle ?

_ Linc' tu sais que je ne suis pas prête pour une relation et que mon objectif c'est ma carrière, ce qui n'empêche pas à mes yeux de se satisfaire ! Je te dis ça parce qu'elle m'a troublé plusieurs fois en ½ heure.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ben premièrement quand je l'ai appelé pour lui proposer mon aide en italien elle s'est retournée et m'a appelé par mon prénom.

_ STOP ! Je t'arrête ! Lexa tu as fini major de promo et elle était là le soir de la cérémonie également tu es la première personne à battre son record donc forcement elle se souvient de ton prénom et de ton visage.

_ Oui mais … Enfin … Elle m'a aussi fait un clin d'œil et dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de faire connaissance avec les plus belles spécialités italiennes demain. Lincoln on s'est vu 30 minutes, elle est réputée pour être intransigeante et froide même la hiérarchie le dit alors forcement je suis troublée d'autant de familiarité.

_ Lex' elle ne sait même pas que tu es attirée par les filles donc n'associes pas ça à une tentative de drague ensuite elle a peut être juste voulu être agréable pour une première rencontre. Enfin je pense qu'elle sait le travail que tu as fourni pour la dépasser donc il y a peut être une forme de respect. Ne te fais pas d'illusion !

_ Lincoln à la base j'ai juste dit que je la trouvais jolie ! »

A 20 min de là soit une aile de mouche pour New-York au 416 Washington Street, Clarke venait de rentrer chez elle après avoir bossait super tard. Elle vivait dans un appartement avec deux chambres, des superbes pièces à vivre et surtout une immense terrasse. Son immeuble était sécurisé avec réceptionniste, piscine, salle de sport et court de tennis. On est d'accord c'était luxueux mais Clarke gagnait bien sa vie et avait de l'argent de côté.

Ce soir elle avait décidé d'appeler Raven sa meilleure amie qui bossait à New-York pour le FBI et qui était spécialisée dans la guerre numérique. Clarke et Raven se connaissait depuis toujours, Raven était la fille du meilleur ami de Jack le père de Clarke qui était aussi pompier.

« _ Hey Raven ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Clarke Griffin ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es encore en vie, j'ai bien cru que tu étais morte depuis 3 semaines.

_ Désolée j'avais beaucoup de travail et puis je te rappelle que la dernière fois c'est moi qui est appelée donc tu pouvais aussi prendre ton téléphone.

_ Clarke il est 22H, je bosse encore sur une affaire et tu n'appelles jamais si tard, que veux-tu ?

_ Ok Raven, j'ai besoin de tes entrées dans les fichiers nationaux, pourrais-tu me trouver tous les renseignements possibles sur Lexa Woods ou Alexandria Woods c'est son prénom et surnom. Les antécédents, famille, parcours scolaire, ami(e)s, amours, emmerdes …

_ Clarke ça demande du temps ça et puis c'est qui cette fille ?

_ Une fille qui vient de croiser mon chemin.

_ Clarke tu ne peux pas me dire de remuer toute la planète juste pour une fille qui croise ton chemin. Tu es flic bon sens, pourquoi tu ne te renseignes pas toi-même ?

_ Je ne peux pas … Tiens moi au courant s'il te plaît. Je t'embrasse et courage pour la nuit.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire de chacune des personnes qui rentrent dans ta vie une affaire d'Etat, Clarke ! _Hurla Raven au bout du fil avant que Clarke raccroche._ »

Clarke suite à cette conversation avait besoin de se défouler, elle alla donc à la piscine de l'immeuble afin de nager. Elle aurait l'avantage d'avoir la piscine pour elle toute seule.

 **22 janvier 2017 :**

Lexa était attendue pour 9h, elle habitait à 30 min du commissariat et s'était levée à 6h comme d'habitude : petit déj, footing en compagnie de Lincoln, douche et puis départ. Avant de partir pour le boulot elle passa chez sa mère comme chaque jour si elle voulait un jour hériter. Sa mère avait préparé des bomboloni, des beignets italiens fourrés à la crème vanille. C'était les préférés de Lexa et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en faire profiter ses collègues avec un thermos de café préparait par mama Antonina.

Lexa venait d'arriver au commissariat et s'apprêtait à frapper au bureau de Clarke quand une voix derrière elle luit dit :

« _ Si vous arrivez avant moi et en plus avec le petit déjeuner vous gagnez des points officer Woods. Entrez … Octavia et Bellamy ne devraient pas tarder.

 _15 minutes plus tard_

_ Octavia était encore sous son oreiller à l'heure où nous aurions du partir ce qui complique la tâche de notre ponctualité.

_ Je me serais levée à l'heure si Bell n'avait pas copulé avec une blonde à la voix d'opéra cette nuit.

_ Allez c'est bon, vous êtes là et je dois vous présenter Lexa et par pitié ne la laissez pas seule compter les points de votre match incessant.

_ Oui CHEF ! _Dirent-ils en cœur_

_ Lexa je vous présente Octavia et Bellamy Blake, ils sont frère et sœur et tu travailleras avec eux sur nos enquêtes. Pardon ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ? C'est plus simple et puis dans les services de la crim, il n'y pas de questions de grades, c'est l'équipe qui prime, on se connaît tous de l'officer au capitaine.

_ Ok pour le tutoiement mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à vous tutoyer Ltn Griffin.

_ Déjà si tu m'appelles Ltn Griffin, tu n'y arriveras pas, donc je m'appelle Clarke et ordre de ta hiérarchie tu m'appelleras par mon prénom et me tutoieras.

 _Bell et Octavia se regardait en souriant, pensant certainement la même chose._

_ Oui Ltn Griffin … euh … pardon … Clarke

_ Bien pour cette première journée tu iras avec Bell et Octavia chez notre victime Gustus Costaglioli pour perquisitionner afin peut-être de faire avancer l'enquête. J'attends toujours le mandat du procureur, en espérant que cette fois si elle ne m'oblige pas à aller jusqu'à son bureau pour lui demander. Je vais l'appeler, pendant ce temps Bell et Octavia te mettrons au parfum de l'enquête. Et vous irez voir Murphy pour voir s'il a avancé sur les bandes de vidéo surveillance.

_ Ok Ltn … Clarke ! »

Octavia, Bell et Lexa venait de sortir du bureau enfin c'est ce que pensait Clarke quand elle c'était assise à son bureau tournant le dos à la porte pour appeler le procureur.

« _ A l'occasion tu m'expliqueras ce qui te prends avec Lexa ?

 _Clarke avait sursauté_

_ Octavia ? Que veux tu dire ?

_ Elle arrive et elle te tutoie, tu sais combien de temps il nous aura fallu ? Il aura fallu 6 longs mois à Bell et moi pour qu'on ose seulement t'appeler Clarke et encore 6 mois pour qu'on se tutoie …

_ Et ? Je sortais d'un moment difficile quand je suis arrivée ici, j'avais besoin de mettre mes distances pour me protéger.

_ Ca doit être ça …

_ Octavia ? Je peux faire autre chose pour toi … »

Octavia avait quitté le bureau de Clarke peut convaincu, Clarke tentait de joindre le bureau du procureur.

« _ Bonjour, ici le Ltn Clarke Griffin serait-t-il possible d'avoir le bureau du procureur Baldwin ?

_ Le procureur Baldwin n'est pas disponible pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message ?

_ Oui, j'attends un mandat de sa part et si je ne l'ai pas aujourd'hui c'est un jour de perdu dans mon enquête et un meurtrier qui court dans les rues de NY. Alors vous direz au procureur Allison Baldwin que si elle continue à me boycotter et mélanger vie privée et professionnelle, je serais dans l'obligation d'en parler à l'ordre des magistrats.

_ Très bien Ltn Griffin.

_ Ah une chose avant de raccrocher, j'envoie 3 agents chercher le mandat d'ici 1h, il sera bien entendu à leur disposition à l'accueil.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le garantir Ltn Griffin ça dépend seulement du procureur Baldwin.

_ Le message que je lui laisse et claire et je ne doute pas de votre capacité à lui transmettre. Bonne journée. »

Bell, Octavia et Lexa venaient d'arriver au palais pour récupérer le mandat, c'était sans comptait sur le procureur Baldwin qui venait de faire irruption devant eux.

_ « Detective's vous transmettrez ce courrier confidentiel au Ltn Griffin. Merci »

Après avoir fouillait l'appartement de Gustus Costaglioli, ils avaient trouvé une grosse somme d'argent ainsi que des armes, un carnet avec des noms, initiales, horaires, montants …

Lexa en le feuilletant tomba sur des initiales trop familières pour être le hasard : M.T.O.W comme Matteo – Toni – Ottavio Woods son frère … Des années qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles et il avait fallu que ça soit sur une enquête qu'il apparaisse. Elle ne dit rien et mit le carnet dans un sachet de scellés.

Au même moment son téléphone sonna …

« _ Lexa ?

_ Oui maman, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, celle que tu n'aimes pas !

_ Antonina Lucia Woods arrête de tourner autour du pot ! _Lexa détestait quand sa mère jouait à ça._

_ Ton frére Matteo a était retrouvé et arrêté pour détention de stupéfiant, il a appelé à la maison et t'as demandé … Il savait que tu étais devenue policière et il est très fière.

_ Maman, comment un dealer qui joue au chat et à la sourie depuis des années avec la police peut être fière que sa sœur soit flic …

_ Parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras sa petite sœur, son trésor et que ses erreurs n'entachent en rien l'amour qu'il te porte.

_ Peut être, mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui et c'est non négociable, il payera sa dette à la société comme tous le monde. Je ne suis pas un pass droit !

_ Ok … Vous venez manger toi et Linc' ce soir ?

_ Non maman, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir, je ne veux pas te faire attendre, je te tiens au courant si j'apprends quelque chose par rapport à Mat'. »

Lexa, Bell et Octavia venait de rentrer au commissariat où Clarke les attendait. Ils lui firent un résumé des avancés et des scellés. Octavia en profita pour donner à Clarke la lettre du procureur Baldwin. Que Clarke s'empressa de mettre dans sa veste afin de la lire dans la confidence de son bureau. C'est avec angoisse qu'elle ouvra l'enveloppe :

'' _Clarke,_

 _Tu es partie un matin sans que je sache ni pourquoi ni comment. Après 2 ans d'une relation merveilleuse où j'ai respecté chacun de tes choix dont celui de garder notre relation secrète pour ta carrière et pour que personne ne pense que tu avais obtenu ta place grâce à moi mais bien à la force de ton travail. J'ai fait joué chacune de mes relations pour savoir qu'elle mouche t'as piqué ce matin là, puis j'ai appris pour Lisa … Alors je t'ai laissé partir parce que je savais que tu ne serais plus jamais Clarke que tu avais besoin de t'isoler. Dans quelques mois ça fera un an et tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si rien n'était. Tu t'es relevée à coup d'alcool et de travail pendant que moi j'essayais de continuer ma vie. Je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines et j'ai besoin de me reconstruire. J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter ta perte alors le dossier de Gustus Costaglioli sera transmis à un autre procureur. J'ai toujours beaucoup d'admiration pour le travail que tu fournis, alors je pense que c'est mieux comme ça._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Allison_

 _PS : la prochaine fois que tu voudras me parler, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur ma secrétaire.''_

Une larme venait de couler sur la joue de Clarke, elle avait par choix occulté cette période en se plongeant dans le travail mais ce soir en lisant la lettre d'Allison elle s'était rendu compte du mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

« _ Clarke ? Ca va ? Je repasserais … _Lexa voyait bien les yeux rouges et la larme qui coulait._

_ Non reste Lexa, comment était ton premier jour ?

_ Super merci.

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Oui mais je t'en parlerais demain, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

_ Tu ne déranges pas, c'est juste une vieille affaire qui refait surface.

_ Une affaire en rapport avec le procureur Baldwin ? Pardon je suis trop curieuse.

_ Non c'est bon. Pas directement mais elle a impacté ma relation avec elle. Bref … tu voulais ?

 _Lexa voyait bien que le procureur Baldwin était un sujet sensible mais elle décida d'abandonner le sujet pour ce soir …_

_ Mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années et dans les locaux des stups et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais te renseigner pour voir ce qu'il a encore fait. Je ne veux rien faire pour lui mais je veux rassurer ma mère.

_ Je vais essayer, je te tiens au courant par téléphone.

_ Merci beaucoup, Clarke ?!

_ Oui ?

_ L'amour c'est comme les piranhas ça vaut le détour mais ça fait des dégâts. »

Lexa n'avait pas lu la lettre c'était sûre ! Elle était encore cachetée alors pourquoi cette phrase en partant.

 **SMS – 23h55 :**

 _Salut Lexa,_

 _J'ai des nouvelles de ton frère, il faut qu'on parle, je ne peux rien dire au téléphone, si tu as le message vient chez moi – 416 Washington Street – 18 ètages. Je t'attends._

 _Clarke_

 **En espérant que très peu de fautes soient passées à travers la correction et que ça vous a plu.**


	4. One night

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce retard de publication, les deux semaines passées étaient plus que chargées. Merci pour vos reviews qui donnent encore plus envie de continuer. Je commence ce chapitre avec une idée de début mais pas de fin donc je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Désolée par avance des fautes qui resteront. Bonne lecture**

 **SMS – 23h55 :**

 _Salut Lexa,_

 _J'ai des nouvelles de ton frère, il faut qu'on parle, je ne peux rien dire au téléphone, si tu as le message vient chez moi – 416 Washington Street – 18_ _ème_ _étages. Je t'attends._

 _Clarke_

… **.**

 **23 janvier 2017 – 1h04 :**

Lexa avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé de son appartement et c'est lorsque Lincoln rentra qu'elle fut réveillée par les clés dans la serrure. Machinalement elle regarda son téléphone et vue le message de Clarke. Il était tard pour répondre mais elle tenta sa chance.

 _Salut Clarke,_

 _Je m'étais endormie, j'imagine que maintenant c'est ton tour de dormir. On trouvera le temps d'en parler demain._

 _Bonne nuit. Merci d'avance. Lexa_

Sauf que la réponse arriva quasi instantanément :

 _416 Washington Street – 18_ _ème_ _étages. Je t'attends toujours, c'est important._

Lexa avait aucune envie de ressortir à une heure pareil mais elle enfila, le trio de flemme : veste à capuche, survet, basket avec l'espoir de pouvoir soulager sa mère demain matin lors de sa visite matinale. Elle commençait qu'à 13h demain ce qui finit de la convaincre.

Après 20 minutes de marche, Lexa venait d'arriver devant la porte du luxueux appartement de Clarke. Elle sentit une appréhension à frapper à la porte, comme si elle jouait une partie de sa carrière ce soir. Elle se lança :

« _ TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

_ Entre Lexa, c'est ouvert !

 _Lexa venait d'entrer et elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt devant le magnifique appartement qui s'offrait devant elle. Il y avait une vue à couper le souffle grâce aux baies vitrées qui recouvraient l'ensemble du salon._

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu allais répondre si tard Clarke et encore moins que mon frère était une affaire si importante à tes yeux.

_ Il faut que je te parle Lexa mais promet moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

 _Clarke venait de parler avec des hoquets dans la voix, ce qui poussa Lexa à s'interroger sur le motif de sa venue si tardive._

_ Euh … C'est vraiment le genre de promesse que je ne sais pas faire.

_ Ok, de toute façon, il faut que j'aie le cœur net sur un sujet. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de ton frère.

_ Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! _L'étonnement se lisait sur les yeux de Lexa._

_ Ecoute Lexa, tout à l'heure quand tu es rentrée dans mon bureau, je lisais une lettre du procureur Allison Baldwin et je sais que tu as compris la teneur de la lettre. C'est une évidence après ce que tu m'as dit. Je sais qu'il est tard et tu vas trouver ridicule que je te fasse venir pour te demander ça mais comment tu as su pour elle et moi ?

_ Tu es sérieuse Clarke ? Tu me fais venir à 1H30 pour me dire que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de mon frère, en gros que tu m'as menti et en plus pour me demander comment j'ai su pour toi et le procureur ? Tout ça avec un fond d'alcool évident. Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

_ Lexa … Je suis désolée ! Ne t'en vas pas, STP !

_ Si ! Je pars et sache que pour toi et le procureur c'est juste du bon sens, je l'ai vu remettre l'enveloppe à Octavia, ensuite quand elle te l'a donnée, tu l'as rapidement mise dans ta veste comme si tu cachais un trésor et enfin quand je rentre dans ton bureau tu pleures. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire des études pour faire le rapprochement et il n'y a bien que l'amour qui fasse pleurer.

_ Lexa attend, je peux t'expliquer pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir l'entendre, mon frère n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux mais il en a pour ma mère et demain je ne saurais quoi lui dire, pas parce que je ne sais pas mais parce que j'ai fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes pour me renseigner. Je suis déçue de qui vous êtes Ltn Griffin ! »

Lexa se dirigeait vers la porte, avec un tas d'émotions en elle. La colère se mêlait à la déception qui se mêlait à l'incompréhension. C'est une fois la main sur la poigné de porte, alors qu'elle était prête à quitter l'appartement qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Les yeux de Clarke la regardaient avec supplications.

« _ Ne pars pas je t'en supplie Lexa !

_ Que veux tu Clarke ?

_ Ce que je veux ? Maintenant je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mon cerveau n'est plus capable de réfléchir.

_ C'est certain l'alcool altère ta capacité à réfléchir ! Va dormir, ça ira mieux demain.

_ Mon cerveau n'est pas capable de réfléchir parce que pour une fois mon cœur pense à sa place.

_ Clarke si tu continues à t'approcher si prés, je vais penser que tu veux plus de moi et je ne voudrais pas regretter ce qui risque de se passer juste parce que tu as bu et que je ne sais pas refuser.

_ Même sobre je ne regretterais pas ! Tu as envie de nous ?! _Dit Clarke avec une voix aguicheuse qui lui semblait sortir d'un autre corps que le sien, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus près de Lexa qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cerveau lui disait de fuir pendant que son cœur lui disait le contraire._

_ Clarke … tu es mon supé … »

Lexa n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres venaient d'attraper les siennes comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Et c'est dans une tendresse infinie comme si Lexa savait qu'elle tenait un objet fragile qu'elle attrapa Clarke par les hanches pour la soulever et la plaquer au mur, ce à quoi Clarke répondu favorablement en soufflant de bonheur.

Lexa en profita pour embrasser son cou puis dans un mouvement rendu violent par la tension qui montait au fur et à mesure elle arracha la chemise de Clarke. C'est là qu'elle découvrit une partie intime de Clarke, un petit tatouage sous le sein, juste au niveau du cœur, avec la lettre « J », Lexa passa ses doigts dessus avant de remonter vers les aréoles tendus de désir de Clarke.

« _ Clarke si on ne s'arrête pas là, je vais devoir faire l'amour à chaque parcelles de ton corps magnifique pour le reste de la nuit.

_ Tu as carte blanche officer Woods. »

Alors que Clarke venait d'appeler Lexa par son nom de famille, elle avait ajouté une pointe d'excitation dans le bas ventre de la brune qui définitivement mit son cerveau en position OFF.

Elles approfondissaient leurs caresses par des baisers et des mains baladeuses sur la poitrine de chacune. Jusqu'à que le téléphone de Lexa et Clarke sonnent en même temps, ça ne pouvait être que le commissariat … mais Lexa récupéra les mains de la blonde au moment même où elle allait répondre.

« _ Pour cette nuit, il y a juste toi et moi Clarke, plus de boulot, plus de démons, plus de passé, juste nous, nos corps et notre désir. Tu m'as suppliée de rester et mon corps ne peut plus attendre. »

C'est après cette phrase remplit de convoitise que Clarke décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle emmena Lexa jusque dans son lit, la poussant à tomber sur le matelas et en profita pour prendre le dessus. C'était comme si l'alcool la poussait à être une autre femme.

Clarke osa tout cette nuit là avec Lexa comme si elle était une femme libérée de toute pudeur allant jusqu'à essayer de nouvelles choses. Elles firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce qui était étrange pour Lexa, elle n'avait pas l'habitude avec les filles d'une nuit de rester après l'amour.

 **23 janvier 2017 – 10h49 :**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Lexa venait de se mettre en route. Elle se dépêcha de répondre pour ne pas réveiller Clarke.

« _ Allo ?

_ Lexa c'est mama, je voulais savoir si tu avais pu avoir des nouvelles de ton frère.

_ Euh … non maman, je ne sais rien pour l'instant mais dès que j'apprends quelque chose je te le dis.

_ Je te réveille peut-être ?

_ Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, il fallait que je me lève de toute façon je commence le boulot à 13h.

_ Si tu veux passer pour le déjeuner, il y a des raviolis maisons.

_ Peut être maman je te tiens au courant. Bacio »

Lexa se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires en silence puisque Clarke dormait toujours et vu la dose d'alcool qu'il y avait dans son sang hier soir plus la nuit torride qu'elles avaient passée, le réveil allait être difficile. Elle laissa sur la machine à café un post-it à Clarke avec écrit :

 _« Clarke, je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on parle. J'espère que ton mal de tête est supportable. »_

Il fallait encore qu'elle rentre chez elle pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de passer chez sa mère et d'aller au boulot. Elle regarda aussi qui l'avait appelé cette nuit et c'était le commissariat, elle en saurait plus à 13h.

Alors que Lexa venait de rentrer dans son appartement, Clarke émergeait difficilement de son sommeil et se leva pour boire un café enfin plutôt une cafetière vu la gueule de bois qu'elle allait se traîner toute la journée et la soirée au boulot. Elle venait de s'approcher de la cafetière et avait vu le post-it que Lexa avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Le corps de Clarke répondu avantageusement au souvenir de la nuit passée avec Lexa, c'était la première femme qui l'avait emmené au septième ciel de si nombreuses fois au cours de la même nuit. Elle avait bu certes … Mais jamais au grand jamais elle avait pris tant de plaisir. Elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde cette nuit mais son cerveau entrechoqué toutes les impossibilités d'une possible histoire.

 **23 janvier 2017 – 13h :**

Clarke venait d'arriver dans son bureau où un monticule de dossiers l'attendait, elle avait fait un détour par les stups pour avoir des informations sur le frère de Lexa dans l'optique de se faire pardonner … s'il y avait à se faire pardonner. Mais pour l'instant pas de Lexa en vu, elle était donc en retard. Octavia et Bellamy venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

« _ Salut Clarke ? Ca va ? Où est notre nouvelle recrue ? Tu as su pourquoi le commissariat nous a appelés cette nuit ?

_ Octavia comme toi je viens d'arriver, donc ce n'est pas parce que je suis lieutenant que je sais tous.

_ Ok, ok, nuit courte ? Gueule de bois ?

_ Oh ! Tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire, je ne suis pas l'un de tes suspects.

_ Non mais même ceux que j'arrête après des mois de cavales n'ont pas une tête pire que la tienne.

_ Merci Octavia, bonne journée à toi aussi ! Trêve de plaisanterie, il me semble que vous avez du boulot. Quand Lexa arrive vous pouvez lui dire de venir me voir. »

Lexa avait pris quelques minutes de retard car elle avait mangé chez sa mère, elle courrait à toutes jambes entre les voitures pour enfin arriver devant le commissariat, avant de grimper les escaliers pour atteindre enfin l'étage de son service.

« _ Salut les gars, désolée je suis en retard, la faute à ma mère qui m'a retenu pour le déjeuner. Rien de grave cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas répondu.

_ On ne sait pas, nous aussi on n'a pas répondu. Clarke voudrait te voir, si tu as 5 min avant qu'on parte cueillir certains des noms qui étaient sur la liste du calepin de Costagliogli.

_ Déjà que je suis en retard, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, allez y sans moi, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Tu es sûre ? _Dirent Octavia et Bellamy en cœur_

_ Oui, oui merci ! »

Lexa devait voir Clarke et savait que potentiellement il y en avait pour un moment. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau qui était fermée. Elle entendait Clarke au téléphone discuter avec la secrétaire du procureur Baldwin, elle voulait s'excuser de son attitude et lui dire qu'elle avait obtenu la lettre, qu'elle l'avait lu avec attention et que lorsqu'Allison serait prête elle serait là pour discuter. Lexa attendait que la conversation finisse pour frapper. Cependant elle se demandait qu'elles fussent les causes si douloureuses de leur rupture. Des causes qui poussaient le Ltn Griffin, légende en devenir du NYPD à boire et se morfondre. Lexa se décida à frapper.

« _ Entrez ! Oh Lexa …

_ Clarke ! Tu as demandé à me voir ? _Le malaise de la situation était palpable_

_ Oui installe toi, j'ai des nouvelles de ton frère.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment je ne vais pas te dire ça une deuxième fois dans le vent, ton frère est retenu par les stups car il s'est fait attraper en possession de drogue, le problème c'est que son nom est inscrit sur une fiche de recherche pour des faits antécédents, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

_ Merci de t'être informée Clarke, ça va être difficile pour ma mère mais elle sera fixée.

_ Avec plaisir, si j'en sais plus, je te tiens au courant.

 _Lexa n'écoutait pas elle était captivée par un monde lointain qui l'obligeait à admirer la femme devant elle._

_ Lexa tu m'écoutes ?

_ Hein … euh… non ! J'ai compris, merci encore. _Lexa commençait à se diriger vers la sortie du bureau quand elle fut à nouveau interrompue par une main sur la sienne._

_ Clarke s'il te plait, à quoi tu joues, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, mon cœur ne tiendra pas.

_ Quel jeu ? Qui a parlé de jeu ?

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne joues pas avec moi. Hier soir chez toi et maintenant dans ton bureau, c'est ta spéciale de coincer les gens derrière les portes.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux juste te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre nous.

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser et puis je voudrais vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une alcoolique.

_ Pas maintenant Clarke, je veux bien t'écouter mais pas au bureau ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

_ Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que c'est toi qui est le lieutenant et moi le bleu quand on parle.

_ Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment, je suis bien plus capable que toi de réfléchir.

_ Peut-être … Alors on pourrait manger ensemble pour que je justifie mes actes, un jour où l'on ne travaille pas.

_ Pourquoi tu devrais absolument te justifier ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu penses, que je suis cette fille, qui couche avec la première venue juste pour un soir parce qu'elle a bu.

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas ça hier soir, pourtant ça y ressemblait étrangement.

_ Tu te trompes …

_ Peut être … »

C'est dans ce moment qui devenait tendu que Bellamy et Octavia choisirent de rentrer dans le bureau de Clarke pour lui annoncer les nouvelles. Ils étaient également en plein débat.

« _ Clarke, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

_ Bellamy je sens que mon avis ne concerne aucunement l'enquête, je me trompe ?

_ Euh … pas vraiment mais j'ai besoin de ton avis.

_ Dis moi, je t'écoute avec attention sur un sujet qui je sens va être d'un intérêt national.

_ Donc je veux me faire un tatouage sur le pectoral gauche et y faire un tribal polynésien représentant la force et le courage.

_ En quoi mon avis t'importe ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas, tu es une fille, penses-tu que ça pourrait te plaire et est-ce que tu trouves ça viril ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet.

 _Lexa devenait rouge pivoine car elle savait que Clarke avait un avis sur les tatouages puisqu'elle en avait un et aussi parce que la nuit précédente, Clarke avait caressé les parties de son corps qui en contenaient avec une grande douceur. Après l'intervention de Bellamy, Octavia prit à son tour la parole_.

_ Clarke, dis lui qu'il ne sera pas plus viril avec un tatouage ! Par pitié ! Et toi Lexa qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Euh moi j'en ai plusieurs et je trouve par exemple que selon ce qu'on fait ça peut être très jolie. Par exemple celui de Clarke est très beau.

 _Octavia et Bell se tournèrent en même temps face à elle._

_ Quoi Clarke ? Tu es tatouée ? Mais on ne l'a jamais vu, on ne savait même pas.

_ Arf … Ben … Oui j'ai sur la poitrine un J pour mon père. »

Octavia et Bellamy ne dirent rien, mais quittèrent le bureau en se demandant comment Lexa pouvait bien savoir …

 **Voilà le chapitre est terminé, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire pendant les deux prochaines semaines enfin je vous promets rien.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me disent dans l'ensemble toutes la même chose c'est-à-dire que vous aimez qu'on échange les règles de dominations entre Lexa et Clarke.**

 **Je sais qu'elle couche ensemble assez vite dans l'histoire mais rien n'est gagné, il y aura des erreurs, des peines, des colères.**

 **Bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont.**


	5. Again

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, très très important, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Cependant il est au final beaucoup plus long que les autres et encore j'ai dû m'arrêter. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Egalement je recherche quelqu'un qui serait un bon correcteur. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review** **Merci à tous !**

 **:**

Quand le prochain chapitre... cela capté mon attention. J'apprécié ton style d'écriture.

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard mais voilà !**

 **Cosima :**

Ahahaha j'adore de ouf continu

 **Merci ça fait super plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer.**

 **Noushkagirl:**

Super fic ! Deux semaines ça va être long ! ;) Je pense qu'au contraire c'est bien qu'elles couchent aussi vite ensembles car pour ma part je ne m'y attendez pas ! :)

 **Ah ah ah ! Tu ne vas pas être deçu alors )**

 **Elooo :**

Lol comment elle s est fait griller Lexa ! Mdr

Très belle histoire et j ai hâte d avoir La suite !

 **Merci à toi, et oui elle s'est fait griller mais ce n'est pas encore gagné !**

 **Jack77 :**

Haha Haha, la gaffe pour le tatouage, c'est sûr que maintenant ils veulent savoir comment elle est au courant.

 **A voir comment elles vont se dépatouiller de cette histoire !**

 **23 janvier 2017 :**

Le passage dans le bureau de Clarke et l'anecdote avec le tatouage avait d'une manière inconsciente chamboulée tout le monde. Clarke s'était rassise à son bureau avec l'incapacité de se concentrer, les restes de sa gueule de bois et le surmenage de ses neurones n'aidaient pas. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa conversation avec Lexa. Elle lui envoya donc un texto.

 **17H30 - SMS :**

« Lexa quand Bell et O' sont rentrés dans mon bureau, je te proposais de manger ensemble ou boire un verre un soir … ce soir … Je ne te force pas, tiens moi au courant.

Clarke.

PS : Sache que c'est important pour moi de t'expliquer. Vraiment »

Lexa venait de lire le message de Clarke sans grande conviction sur la réponse qu'elle allait lui fournir. Une excuse ? Pas la peine elle pouvait simplement dire non c'était simple, elle ne lui devait rien. Même si la nuit précédente avec Clarke avait été particulièrement agréable et qu'au fond d'elle-même son cerveau menait une guerre sans merci avec son cœur sur la façon d'agir, elle rangea son téléphone sans répondre, comme si cela la protégeait au moins pour les prochaines minutes.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Octavia.

« _ Lexa ? Ca va ?

_ Oui, oui !

_ On doit aller faire une enquête dans Little Italy et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous, je pense que ton italien pourrait nous être utile, c'est toujours par rapport à Gustus Costagliogli et ses probables liens avec le milieu mafieux.

_ Tu sais Octavia, je suis née dans ce quartier, j'y ai grandi, j'y vis encore et ma famille également, je connais chaque rues, chaque maisons, chaque habitants, alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas faire échouer l'enquête.

_ Justement le fait que les gens te connaissent devrait nous aider, on avancera plus vite et les gens se confieront plus facilement.

_ Très bien je vais le dire à Clarke et je vous rejoins à la voiture. »

Alors que Lexa venait de frapper au bureau de Clarke, aucune invitation à entrer ne fut émise. Lexa pris la décision d'entrer.

« _ Clarke ? _Celle-ci rêvassait, dos à la porte, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'isolait pour réfléchir._

_ Oh Lexa ? Tu as frappé ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Je venais te demander, si je pouvais accompagner Octavia dans Little Italy pour une enquête auprès des habitants elle aura surement besoin de mon italien.

_ Pas de problème, vas-y.

_ Merci.

 _Lexa allait partir du bureau quand pour une raison encore indéterminée, elle se retourna et …_

_ Clarke, ce soir chez moi à 20h30, je te ferais à manger, amène du bon vin. Mon adresse est : 91B Broome Street, si tu ne trouves pas, envoie-moi un texto.

 _Puis elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre_. »

« _ Toc Toc Toc ! N.Y.P.D nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions sur une personne du quartier.

_ Laisse Bellamy, personne ne te répondra, ils ont peur des représailles s'ils parlent.

_ Et toi, tu n'as pas peur des représailles, d'être flic alors que tu es née là, des menaces sur ta famille ?

_ Tu apprendras que ma famille est intouchable ici, personne n'osera jamais s'en prendre à ma famille, plus jamais …

_ Ok ... Bon comme l'enquête ne donne rien, si tu veux rentrer chez toi sans repasser par le commissariat n'hésites pas.

_ Merci mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

_ C'est bon, tu viens d'avoir des jours de boulot intenses, je sais que demain c'est un de tes jours de repos, ne pas repasser par le commissariat te feras gagner du temps.

_ Bon ben merci à vous deux, en plus vous me sauvez la mise car ce soir je reçois et il faut que je passe faire des course.

_ Tu reçois ce soir ?

_ Oui j'ai invité une connaissance au dernier moment et j'ai dit que je faisais à manger. Sauf que c'est de l'improvisation totale.

_ Oh je ne sais pas qui c'est mais si tu cuisines italien, comme je l'imagine, moi je mangerais bien des arancini.

_ Je vois que tu es connaisseur, ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, il va falloir que je demande conseil à ma mère, parce que si je ne veux pas l'empoisonner.

_ Bon ben profite bien de ta soirée !

_ Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Alors que Lexa faisait route vers l'épicerie spécialisée dans les produits italiens, Octavia et Bellamy rentraient bredouilles au commissariat. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau, Bellamy entama la conversation sur un sujet qui le taraudait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« _ Octavia, tu penses que je pourrais proposer à Lexa de sortir un soir, elle est très sympa puis super canon.

_ Premièrement si tu parles comme ça des femmes, tu ne sortiras avec aucune d'elles et deuxièmement elle bosse avec nous, si tu étais intelligent ça devrait être rédhibitoire et enfin je pense que tu fais fausse route et que tu ne l'intéresse pas.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça, je suis si moche que ça ? _Dit-il avec un air penaud comme un enfant à qui on a dit que le jouet était nul._

_ Ce n'est pas la question imbécile ! Rien ne t'a interloqué tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Clarke !?

_ Ben à part le fait que Clarke a un tatouage, ce que je n'aurais pas imaginé derrière son côté très guindée. Cependant ça lui rajoute encore plus de sex-appeal.

_ Tu es un véritable goujat ! Et tu ne t'es pas demandé comment Lexa savait pour le tatouage de Clarke ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle l'a tutoyait si rapidement ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

_ Ben non elles s'entendent peut être seulement bien, puis tu sais Lexa est aussi brillante que Clarke, alors elles sont faîtes pour s'entendre.

_ Tu es bien utopiste !

_ Allez viens, au lieu de dire des bêtises …

 _Ils allèrent donc frapper au bureau de Clarke._

_ Oui, entrez !

_ Clarke nous sommes de retour et avec rien de plus dans l'enquête.

_ Putain ! Le procureur va me pourrir si je n'ai rien à lui donner. Je vais contacter le F.B.I on sait jamais s'ils ont des informations sur ce gars, parce que là on est face à un mur. Je suis en repos demain car j'ai un rdv et du coup je prends ma journée et ce soir je pars tôt car je suis invitée. Je suis d'astreinte donc si vous avez une urgence appelée moi.

_ Très bien !

« _Allo Mama ? C'est Lexa, dis-moi j'ai une question par rapport à une recette de cuisine.

_ Tu te mets à la cuisine toi maintenant ? Ohhhhhhhhhh je sais ! il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Une jolie fille à nous présenter, ça changerait un peu de ton célibat depuis des années !

_ Maman quand même !

_ C'est vrai, tu as toujours cuisiné pour des occasions spéciales, enfin je veux dire le reste de l'année tu cuisines aussi avec Lincoln mais tu manges quand même souvent à la maison et repars avec des petits plats.

_ Bref ! Je reçois une collègue de boulot, et je voulais savoir la recette des arancini.

_ Une collègue ? Simple collègue ?

_ Maman, si tu dois savoir quelque chose, tu seras la première au courant mais il n'y a rien à savoir, oui c'est une simple collègue.

_ Et toi tu délivres les secrets de ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la cuisine italienne à une simple collègue !

_ Maman ne fais pas tout un plat pour une simple recette de cuisine sicilienne, s'il faut j'irai voir sur Marmiton. _Lexa savait très bien qu'elle aurait sa recette en menaçant sa mère d'aller sur internet pour voir._

_ Ah non Lexa, tu ne vas pas aller voir une recette de famille sur internet ! Ce n'est pas compliqué : 500 g de riz Arborio (riz rond pour le risotto), une dose de safran, un oignon, de la chapelure, du beurre, 2 œufs, une mozzarella, 50 g Parmesan râpé, 250 g de bœuf haché, 150 g de petits pois frais cuits, 200 g de coulis de tomates, huile d'olive, sel et poivre.

Et pour les ingrédients va voir Pepino il te donnera tous ce dont tu as besoin. Et si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles hein ?

_ Oui maman, merci maman, à plus tard maman !

_ Molti baci ! »

Après avoir était faire ses courses chez Pepino, l'épicier le plus emblématique de Little Italy, chez qui on trouvait des produits frais venus directement de Sicile ! Elle était rentrée chez elle, sachant qu'elle serait seule pour la soirée parce que Lincoln était chez une de ses conquêtes.

Plus tard, alors que Lexa venait de finir sa préparation et qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre ses petites boules dans une friteuse, elle entendit frapper. Il n'était que 20h, ce n'était certainement pas Clarke ou alors elle était drôlement en avance ce qui était peu probable.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère …

« _ Maman mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je venais voir si tu avais réussi ta recette ?

 _Lexa était au bord de l'implosion, elle aimait sa mère mais là c'était trop, elle était stressée par la venue de Clarke alors si en plus sa mère s'en mêlait ! La venue de Clarke ce n'était pas une affaire d'état mais ça avait eu le don de la stressait, Lexa c'était pourtant plutôt une force tranquille avec toujours de la rigueur, de la contenance mais là, quelque chose au fond ne tournait pas rond, à croire que son cerveau considérait ça comme un rencard …_

_ Oui oui maman, la recette c'est très bien déroulée et comme tu peux voir je n'ai rien fait brûler et ça a un aspect mangeable ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, mon amie va arriver donc si tu veux bien nous laisser.

Alors que Lexa et sa mère se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, la sonnette retentit pour annoncer l'arrivée de Clarke derrière la porte, ce qui voulait donc dire que Clarke et la mère de Lexa allaient se croiser. Ce qui donna à Lexa, une envie soudaine de blêmir, pourvu que sa mère garde sa langue dans sa bouche.

_ Salut Lexa, je suis désolée je suis un peu en avance, je pensais avoir des difficultés à trouver puis non …

_ Salut Clarke ravie de te revoir, je te présente ma mère Antonina, elle ne reste pas longtemps d'ailleurs elle était sur le départ. N'est-ce-pas maman ?

_ Oui oui je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je m'assurais que Lexa avait bien réussi la recette qu'elle m'a demandé tout à l'heure pour vous ce soir …

_ Maman ! _Dit_ _Lexa complétement offusquée._

_ Bonjour Mme, je suis le lieutenant Griffin, je travaille avec votre fille et je suis certaine que la recette sera parfaite car je ne doute pas des talents de votre fille ...

 _Clarke s'était tirée une balle dans le pied avec cette phrase et elle eut le droit à un regard perçant d'un vert émeraude qui aurait transformé la terre en statut de pierre. Pas de la part de Lexa non, mais de la part de sa mère qui avait les mêmes yeux._

_ Je ne doute pas que vous parlez de la cuisine ! Bonne soirée à vous et à l'occasion vous me direz si ses talents en cuisine se sont révélés exacts !

_ Bien sûr je n'y manquerai pas. »

La mère de Lexa venait de partir et Clarke avait pénétré à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle avait comme l'impression d'être rentrée dans une coloc étudiante, il y avait une super déco, très chaleureuse et une console de jeux, des objets du seigneur des anneaux, des étagères en cube LEGO … Et une collection de palets de hockey appartenant à l'équipe emblématique des Rangers de New-York.

« _ Hey Lexa ? A qui appartient la collection de palets ?

_ Oh c'est la mienne, je supporte les Rangers de New-York et je garde en souvenir les palets de l'histoire du club, comme celui-là dans l'angle qui a appartenu à Wayne Gretzky qui fait parti des joueurs intronisés au temple du hockey.

_ Nous voilà une première discorde Officer Woods, nous ne supportons pas la même équipe de hockey.

_ Oh tu es pour qui ? Ne me dis pas que tu es pour les Islanders ?

 _Clarke rougit à cette demande comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise._

_ Ben si … c'était le club favori de mon père, quand j'étais petite, il m'emmené voir les matchs et depuis je suis toujours restée fan.

_ Comme c'est un héritage familial, je ne dis rien ! »

 _Lexa et Clarke passaient un bon moment autour de la table basse du salon, où elles s'étaient installées pour être plus à l'aise afin de savourer le plat de Lex' qui était avouons-le, excellent ! Clarke sentait le moment approcher où il faudrait parler, parler de Lisa, parler de ce mal si profond qu'il l'empêche de dormir, d'avancer, d'aimer, qui l'a fait sombrer dans l'alcool … Lexa sentait cet ambiance lourde qui commençait à s'installer._

_ Clarke … _Lexa venait de prendre la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait et avait attrapé le menton de Clarke pour l'obliger à lever la tête, de façon à ce qu'elle la regarde. Clarke regarde-moi, il faut que tu parles, il le faut vraiment._

_ Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même à la psy qui m'a reçu suite à l'accident.

_ Moi je suis là et je ne jugerai pas, on a tous nos démons. »

Clarke avait raconté chaque détails de l'enquête, chaque moments de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lisa, puis elle était arrivée à la partie la plus dure, celle de l'accident, des balles qui avaient meurtri chaque parcelles du corps de Lisa, comme si elle n'était rien. La descente aux enfers qui a suivi avec sa demande de mutation, sa décision de quitter du jour au lendemain, une femme merveilleuse. Elle lui avait expliqué comment elle avait honte, à quel point elle ne pouvait plus se regarder en face parce qu'elle s'en voulait ! Enfin l'alcool dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge depuis 1 an quand elle avait un moment de faiblesse comme l'autre soir.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion Lexa s'était r approchée de Clarke parce qu'elle sentait l'immense détresse dans les yeux de son amante de la veille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle est peur de sa réaction, ni que celle-ci pense qu'elle allait la mépriser suite à ses révélations.

« _ Tu sais moi aussi, il y a quelques années j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre et même pour accepter que je devais vivre. Elle était belle tu sais, magnifique même, ce fut la première et la dernière. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus comme les tiens, les mêmes boucles blondes aux reflets de soleil, des jambes à se faire damner les plus jolis mannequins, elle était forte. J'avais 18 ans et elle 25, je venais de rentrer à la fac et elle était mon professeur de droit. Puis elle est devenue mon amante, ma princesse et un soir alors que nous rentrions chez elle, elle s'est fait tirer dessus, pas parce que c'était elle non mais plutôt parce qu'elle était avec moi. Moi Alexandria Woods, fille et sœur d'un mafieux qui a décidé de sortir sa famille de là, elle est morte par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas voulu respecter les règles.

_ Oh Lexa, je n'ai pas voulu réveiller des souvenirs si douloureux, je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je ne savais pas ! »

Après avoir parlé, Lexa avait dit à Clarke qu'elle pouvait dormir là, vu son état émotionnel, elle avait insisté pour lui laisser son lit mais Clarke avait dit que le canapé lui convenait très bien. Lexa lui avait prêté des affaires, mis à dispositions des vêtements et la salle de bain. Elle venait de laisser Clarke dans le salon mais après avoir pris sa douche, voir Clarke dormir sur son canapé la dérangeait, elle l'a pris donc dans ses bras et la porta dans son lit. La scène semblait surréaliste, Lexa avait sa supérieur dans les bras, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de monoï qui émanait de sa peau, elle voyait les courbes parfaites de ses seins, ceux qu'elle avait touché, embrassé, caressé la veille.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un et même si ça lui faisait peur, elle ressentait une chaleur dans son bas ventre quand elle repensait aux émotions qu'elle avait eues la veille. Cependant elle ne voulait pas profiter de la situation et posa Clarke dans le lit avant de la couvrir et alla dormir sur le canapé.

 **24 janvier 2017 – 7h30 :**

C'était le jour de repos de Lexa, elle en profita donc pour se lever et préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle avait prévu une journée assez intense : elle devait faire un tennis à 10h avec une amie, ensuite elle avait prévu de manger chez sa mère et cette après-midi elle voulait faire du shopping, ce n'est pas qu'elle avait pas de vêtements mais sa cousine se mariait bientôt et elle n'avait même pas une idée de quoi mettre alors qu'elle était témoin.

Le petit déjeuner était prêt et Lexa allait s'installer quand une petite voix l'interpella :

« _ Hé !

 ___ Hé _! Lexa venait de voir Clarke avec sa tête des matins difficiles, un tee shirt de hockey à Lex' sur les épaules et un mini short. Cette vue enflamma les sens de Lexa qui avait complétement oublié qu'elle avait donné des vêtements à Clarke hier._

_ J'étais si chamboulée que ça hier que je me souviens pas m'être endormie dans ton lit ou tu m'as porté ?

_ Je voulais que tu passes une bonne nuit alors j'ai pris l'initiative de te porter jusque dans mon lit et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle car tu dors tellement profondément que tu n'as pas bougé. J'ai préparé un petit déjeuné et la douche est libre alors fait comme chez toi. Je vais courir je serais là d'ici 45 min.

_ Lexa attends !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci

_ Merci ?

_ Oui merci pour hier, merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé, merci de m'avoir écouté, merci de m'avoir consolé, de m'avoir laissé dormir là. Enfin merci quoi !

Clarke au fur à mesure de ses mercis c'était approchée de Lexa, jusqu'à se retrouver à une dizaine de centimètres de ses lèvres.

_ De rien, c'était avec plaisir ! _Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer ses envies, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle l'a voulait vraiment et ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quelqu'un comme ça. Dans une seconde d'accalmie entre la bataille que se livrait son cerveau et son cœur elle saisit l'occasion._

_ Je crois que je vais retarder mon footing et ma journée de quelques heures.

_ Ah bon mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour ça ! »

Lexa se pencha vers Clarke et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Clarke planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux vert et vint donc retrouver les lèvres de la brune avant de la pousser doucement de sorte à ce que Lexa se retrouve assise sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver soumise à une femme et encore moins au lit mais là elle était raide dingue du corps de la blonde. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son corps réagissait à tous les gestes de la blonde et y répondait, sans pour autant que son cerveau soit connecté. C'était une sensation incroyable.

Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait c'était sauvage, primaire. Elle retrouva vite le dessus et commença à déshabiller Clarke. Enfin déshabiller, c'était un grand mot car avant même d'enlever le tee-shirt trop grand et le mini short, Lexa avait déjà les mains baladeuses. Elle arriva au short de la blonde qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle pensait trouver une petite culotte mais il n'y avait rien, Clarke était donc nue ! Lexa se débarrassa rapidement de ses sous-vêtements. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle du corps de Clarke. Elle s'attarda sur son cou, le mordillant et le léchant. Elle passa par la poitrine généreuse de la blonde, puis traça une ligne avec sa langue du ventre plat à l'oreille et enfin autour de la toison d'or de la blonde. Sous ces assauts Clarke se cambra, voulant que Lexa la touche à un endroit bien précis.

Elle sentit la brune sourire contre sa peau, et comprit très bien qu'elle s'amusait à la faire languir.

« Lexa » supplia-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Elle releva la tête avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de masquer.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini » répondit Lexa avant de glisser un peu plus vers le bas et venir embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de sa blonde. Elle prit son temps, suffisamment longtemps pour que Clarke n'en puisse plus, et ainsi Lexa se décida à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa doucement sa langue contre le point sensible de Clarke qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, sortant enfin de son supplice

« _ Lexa, s'il te plait !

_ S'il te plait quoi ?

_ Prends-moi ! »

Il ne fallut que ces deux mots à Lexa pour être au point culminant de l'excitation ! Elle porta Clarke jusqu'à son lit et lui fit l'amour pendant des heures. Lexa avait les doigts dans le puits de désir que lui offrait Clarke et celle-ci se resserrait autour de ses doigts. Elle laissa la blonde profiter de son orgasme avant de se retirer et de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour venir les goûter. Clarke déglutit difficilement en voyant le geste de Lexa. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cela puisse autant lui plaire, elle avait envie de cette femme, encore et encore. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'elle l'embrassa jusqu'à étouffer par manque d'air.

« _ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Fit Clarke

_ Pourquoi je te désire comme si je te connaissais depuis des mois ?

_ Je ne sais pas Lexa, je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne pensais pas qu'après l'autre soir chez moi tu voudrais encore de moi quelque part dans ta vie, enfin je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais que je m'explique et encore moins que ce matin on couche ensemble.

_ Alors c'est que ça ?

_ Que ça, quoi ?

_ On s'envoie en l'air, tu prends ton pied, et hop tu prends ta douche et tu t'en vas et on fait semblant de rien au boulot !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu … _Clarke n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Lexa était partie dans la douche_. »

Clarke allait partir quand son téléphone sonna !

« _ Allo Octavia ?

_ Allo Lexa ?

_ Euh … non c'est Clarke

_ Ben j'appelle Lexa alors pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds !

_ Euh …

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui ben c'est que … En faîte on a peut être échangé nos téléphones !

_ Bref si elle est avec toi, tu lui diras qu'on l'invite à venir faire un bowling ce soir.

_ Ben … euh … oui, je lui dirai.

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

_ Je ne pense pas non !

_ C'est ça prend-moi pour une conne. _Et Octavia raccrocha._ »

Finalement, Clarke se décida à attendre la sortie de la douche de Lexa.

 **Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant comme d'habitude qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes. Si vous avez des suggestions et remarques n'hésitez pas.**


	6. Les fleurs du printemps

**Je pense ne plus vous promettre de périodicité parce que je ne tiens pas, effectivement j'ai un nouveau boulot plus que prenant, des engagements associatifs et une petite femme (3615 ma life bonjour ! ) et du coup je ne tiens pas mes délais, alors quand je trouve le temps je vous poste un chapitre en essayant de soigner la qualité pour pas vous décevoir. Merci à tous de vos reviews ainsi que vos lectures. Je suis impatiente de lire vos remarques.**

 **Chatow :**

J'aime beaucoup comme tu mélanges humour et sérieux, ça rend le tout vraiment captivant.

 **Merci, j'essaye de faire ce que je peux et c'est pas toujours simple car mon humour n'est pas forcément celui de tout le monde.**

 **Rosiie09 :**

Salut salut,

Chapitre sympas. Le pauvre Bellamy peut toujours rêver ! j'aime bien ce début de relation entre Clarke et Lexa c'est intense et en même temps très légé. Et puis cette fin est juste trop drôle

Hâte de te relire :)

 **Bellamy effectivement ce n'est pas gagné pour lui, l'intensité pour l'instant n'est que sexuelle mais je veux leur construire une relation profonde. On va reprendre là où on s'est arrêté et la confrontation avec Octavia devra avoir lieux ainsi qu'une petite explication avec Lexa.**

 **Codelphine :**

Mon dieu j'adore.

 **Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir car le syndrome de la page planche est parfois pas loin.**

 **Les maux du passé font naître les fleurs du présent**

 **24 janvier – 11h30 :**

Lexa était à présent sous la douche et la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps courbaturé par l'effort était un remède des plus agréables, elle serait restée là pendant des heures si elle n'avait pas des obligations.

Après s'être délassait sous l'eau, elle sortit de la salle de bain habillait d'un simple survêtement de foot de la Juventus de Turin en bonne italienne qu'elle était, prête à aller chez sa mère pour le déjeuner. C'était sans savoir que Clarke l'attendait dans le salon.

« _ Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais partie.

_ Je pensais aussi, puis je me suis dit qu'on allait jouer aux adultes et que même si je ne sais pas ce qu'on représente l'une pour l'autre, même si je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'on représente quelque chose l'une pour l'autre parce que tu n'es pas prêtes et moi non plus, qu'on travaille ensemble alors que ça rajoute une difficulté, que j'ai répondu à ton téléphone parce que je pensais que c'était le mien et comme je suis d'astreinte quand j'ai vu le numéro d'Octavia ça ne m'a pas interloqué mais qu'enfaite c'était le tien et que du coup elle a je pense grillé notre nuit … Et que je veux pas que tu penses que je ne fais que coucher avec toi car j'en serais complétement incapable.

 _Elle déballait un flot de paroles à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante sans prendre le temps de respirer et Lexa la regardait avec un visage impassible dans lequel on ne lisait aucune émotion._

_ C'est vrai Clarke, on peut jouer aux adultes, c'est vrai aussi que je ne sais pas ce qu'on représente l'une pour l'autre, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête pour quoi que ce soit par contre ce qui est faux c'est que tu ne représentes pas rien pour moi, parce que je sais pas mais quand je te vois, je ressens quelques choses, ne me demande pas quoi mais … _elle fut coupée par des lèvres sur les siennes, comme si Clarke avait attendu cette réponse là et pas une autre._

_ Et on fait quoi pour Octavia, je vais devoir lui dire ! Elle ne va pas me lâcher et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

_ Tu peux lui dire la vérité mais je ne voudrais pas que ça te cause des ennuis où alors tu peux simplement lui répondre que s'il y a quelque chose à savoir elle sera la première informée.

_ Oui je vais lui dire ça, elle voulait également t'inviter au bowling ce soir, m'a-t-elle dit.

_ Et toi tu ne viens pas ?

_ Il est parfois mieux que les supérieurs ne sortent pas avec leur équipe, juste pour leur laisser le loisir d'être libre de critiquer.

_ Ahahahaha, c'est la sagesse de l'expérience lieutenant Griffin ?

_ Exactement ! Bon du coup je vais te laisser, merci encore pour hier soir et si tu veux qu'on sorte un soir n'hésite pas.

_ Clarke, si on sortait là maintenant ?

_ Euh … oui enfin tu n'as rien de prévu ?

_ Rien de mieux qu'une sortie avec toi, je sais parfaitement où on va aller, dans ce petit resto qui fait de supers brunchs et où on pourrait nourrir un homme des cavernes.

_ Où tu voudras, si seulement on peut repasser chez moi, pour que je mette des affaires propres.

_ Ben sers toi dans mon placard et tu peux prendre une douche chez moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

_ Lex' je ne peux pas me promener avec tes affaires sur le dos nuit et jour.

_ Ce n'est pas nuit et jour, c'est juste hier soir et aujourd'hui !

_ Certes … Merci à toi.

_ Avec plaisir, je t'attends dans le salon. »

Pendant ce temps au commissariat Octavia et Bellamy essayaient désespérément de faire avancer l'enquête sans trouver la moindre piste. Ils avaient épluchés chaque documents, relevés téléphoniques, comptes bancaires, antécédents … Le carnet qu'ils avaient trouvé qui mentionnait des noms dont celui du frère de Lexa était tellement chiffré qu'on n'y comprenait rien. Les stups étaient également sur le coup étant persuadés que ça relevé d'un trafic de drogue, mais l'enquête serait longue, les indics difficiles à trouver.

« _ J'en ai marre on n'avance pas, on ne trouve rien à croire que le mec était un saint !

_ O' tu sais que les enquêtes sont parfois longues, qu'elles demandent des efforts et de l'investissement mais on finit toujours par résoudre une bonne partie d'entre elles.

_ Bell je sais tout ça mais là je suis frustrée, Clarke est censée appeler sa connaissance au F.B.I pour voir s'ils ont quelques trucs à nous dire et …. _Dring dring dring_ … le téléphone des Blake venait de sonner en même temps ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

_ Detective Blake ? Service homicide, j'écoute ?

_ Oui on a un corps à l'angle d'Amsterdam Avenue et de la 68ème c'est bien votre secteur ?

_ Oui on prévient le lieutenant d'astreinte et on arrive.

_ O' tu appelles Clarke pendant que je préviens la scientifique.

_ Pas de soucis »

Clarke venait enfin de sortir de la douche et elles étaient prêtes à aller déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna.

« _ Oui Octavia ?

_ Tu réponds enfin sur le bon téléphone ?

_ Viens en au fait …

_ On a un corps sur Amsterdam Avenue à l'angle avec la 68ème tu viens ?

_ A croire que les jours de repos, les cadavres m'attendent. J'arrive. _Dit-elle en soufflant_. »

Lexa qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation sembla quelque peu déçu de la tournure des évènements mais le travail avant tout.

« _ Je ne sais pas si tu peux toujours aller chez ta mère pour le déjeuner mais je crois que malheureusement on va devoir reporter notre brunch.

_ Je comprends, si tu veux je peux t'accompagner en voiture jusqu'à la scène de crime pour te déposer.

_ Tu ne vas pas prendre ta voiture juste pour moi alors que ta mère habite à 3 rues d'ici.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, tu vas mettre beaucoup plus de temps en métro, allez viens. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lexa et celle-ci conduisit Clarke jusqu'au lieu du crime et alors que Lexa allait déposer Clarke elle lui attrapa la main et dans un geste qui sembla comme naturel, elle vint l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres en disant :

« _ Ce n'est que partie remise Lieutenant Griffin pour le déjeuner que nous avions prévu. _Les yeux de Clarke se mirent à briller et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres._

 ___ Bien entendu, je te tiens au courant, profite bien de ta journée de repos, à demain. »

Le lieutenant Griffin remis sa carapace de flic et se dirigea vers l'officer qui était chargé du périmètre de sécurité. Elle se dirigea vers lui et montra son badge qui faisait office de passe.

« _ Je vous accompagne lieutenant ?

_ Non merci dîtes moi seulement où je peux trouver le corps.

_ Juste à côté, dans l'immeuble à la porte rouge au deuxième étage, vous trouverez votre équipe.

_ Merci

Clarke retrouva O' et Bell qui faisait déjà les premières constatations avec le docteur Nyko.

_ Oh Clarke tu es déjà là ?

_ Oui je me suis fait déposer. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ Luciano Graziano, 29 ans, blessure fatale dans à la tête avec une balle de 9mm, il a un casier pour possession de drogue et détention illégale d'arme à feu.

_ On cherche dans son passée en prison, je veux également que les stups soient prévenus voir s'ils ont quelques choses, enquête de voisinage habituelle et aussi vous me cherchez un lien qui le relierait à Gustus Costagliogli, je vais appeler le F.B.I. Docteur Nyko prévenait moi quand vous aurez le rapport d'autopsie.

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui Octavia.

_ Je peux te voir 5 minutes. _En s'éloignant des autres_.

_ Pas de soucis, je t'écoute.

_ Clarke … vraiment ? Tu vas jouer à ce petit jeu ?

_ Quel petit jeu ?

_ Celui du « on se dit rien »

_ Octavia quand il y aura un truc à dire, tu seras la première au courant pour l'instant ne précipite pas des choses inexistantes et par pitié tiens ta langue.

_ Très bien lieutenant Griffin. _Le sourire qu'affichait Octavia montrait l'entièreté de sa satisfaction car elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait raison._

_ Je rentre au commissariat faire le premier rapport et appeler le F.B.I ensuite je repars, tiens moi au courant d'une quelconque trouvaille.

_ Pas de problème. »

Clarke venait d'arriver dans son bureau quand elle aperçut une superbe enveloppe posée sur son bureau avec le cachet du N.Y.P.D. C'était certainement une invitation à un gala. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle lut :

 _«_

 _Le 24 février 2017 se tiendra notre gala annuel du N.Y.P.D. C'est avec une immense joie que nous vous accueillerons à cette occasion, accompagné(e) de la personne de votre choix._

 _Le gala se tiendra au sein du prestigieux Empire State Building, cadre tout à fait approprié à cette célébration qui verra les meilleurs d'entre nous, être récompensés._

 _Nous comptons sur votre présence à partir de 20h30 en tenue de soirée pour les accompagnants et en tenue de cérémonie pour les membres du corps._

 _Merci de nous confirmer votre participation par le biais d'un billet retour avant le 8 février 2017 date butoir._

 _Dans l'attente de vous voir,_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _La chancellerie »_

Chaque année le corps des policiers de New-York organisait son gala qui voyait les politiciens, les grands patrons des autres services fédéraux et les policiers new-yorkais réunis pour célébrer la gloire du N.Y.P.D. Clarke posa l'enveloppe et pris son téléphone pour joindre Raven au F.B .I.

« _ Agent spécial Raven Reyes, service de cybercriminalité du FBI, j'écoute …

_ Clarke Griffin, lieutenant au service homicide du N.Y.P.D.

_ Oh pardon Clarkie, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ J'ai deux meurtres et aucune piste, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'ils sont reliés mais j'ai rien même pas un petit suspect.

_ Et donc tu as besoin de ce qui se fait de meilleur aux U.S.A pour t'aider. _Depuis que Raven travaillait au F.B.I. et Clarke au N.Y.P.D c'était la petite guerre entre elles mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Raven savait très bien que Clarke avait 100x les capacités de travailler avec elle mais elle voulait défendre New-York et seulement cette ville._

_ Rien que ça, j'avais oublié à quel point ton humilité me déconcerte parfois.

_ Bon, donne-moi les noms de tes victimes.

_ Gustus Costagliogli et Luciano Graziano, tu me rappelles quand tu as trouvé un truc.

_ Si je trouve un truc !

_ Tu viens de me dire que vous étiez les meilleurs, prouve-le !

_ Très drôle Clarke, et sinon quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_ Il y aura peut-être quelques choses à dire prochainement mais pour l'instant rien de concret donc je préfère ne pas m'avancer mais il se passe de très belles choses.

_ Que de mystères !

_ Je dois te laisser Raven. Ah si une chose, on vient de recevoir les invitations pour le gala annuel du N.Y.P.D, arrange toi pour représenter ton service cette année.

_ Je te tiens au courant dans la journée. Plein de bisous. »

Après avoir ouvert le dossier d'enquête, prévenu le procureur ainsi que commençait le rapport sur la nouvelle victime, Clarke décida de partir vu l'heure avancée qu'il était.

 **24 janvier 2017 – 18h** :

 _« _ Hey toi, je viens enfin de finir les premières constatations et le rapport initial, si tu es dispo pour un brunch en soirée (oui j'innove) tiens moi au courant. Clarke. »_

Lexa venait de recevoir le message de Clarke et s'empressa de répondre …

 _« _ Coucou, oui je suis dispo vu que le bowling est annulé à cause de l'affaire mais seulement si tu me parles pas du boulot et que tu attends demain matin pour me faire un rapport détaillé sur cette affaire, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas seulement je préfère parler de la couleur de tes yeux_. »

« __ Serais-tu entrain de flirter avec moi ? Je t'attends en bas de chez moi pour 20h._ »

Lexa se prépara rapidement un petit pantalon en coton bleu marine et une chemise rose pâle et alla jusqu'à la première bouche de métro qui menait chez Clarke. Arrivait en bas elle lui téléphona :

« _ Hey Clarke, je suis en bas, je t'attends, tu es prêtes ?

_ Oui, oui j'arrive, je suis dans l'ascenseur.

 _Lexa attendait devant le superbe hall de l'immeuble de Clarke. Quand elle l'aperçût._

_ Alors on va où ?

_ Dans un petit resto que je connais depuis enfant qui sert des petits déjeuners 24h/24h mon père et moi on y allait quand ma mère travaillait le dimanche soir.

_ Super, je te suis »

Alors que Clarke et Lexa se dirigeaient vers le resto qui se trouvait à 3 stations de métro, elles allaient rentrer dans le restaurant lorsqu'une voiture passa à grande allure, fenêtre ouverte, et une rafale de kalachnikov vint s'écraser contre la chair de Lexa la blessant immédiatement à la jambe et aux bras. Clarke prit Lexa et la tira à l'intérieur du restaurant d'où elle appela les secours et ses collègues.

« _ Ici le lieutenant Griffin matricule 5478 j'ai un code 10-52 et 10-54 sur un police officer je demande des renforts sur place ainsi qu'une ambulance de toutes urgences. «

_ Reçu Ltn on vous envoie ça tout de suite. »

 _Clarke avait l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar qu'i an. Lexa était par terre gisant dans son sang à semi-consciente, une balle avait touché l'artère fémorale et si Clarke ne réagissait pas, Lexa perdrait rapidement son sang et donc la vie._

_ C…lar..ke !

_ Oui Lexa ! _Dit Clarke en prenant sa ceinture pour faire un garrot de fortune sur la jambe de Lexa_.

_ Si … s'il se passe quelque chose, je veux ... je veux juste que tu saches que … tu représentes les fleurs du printemps qui naissent au soleil après un hiver froid fait de glace et de neige.

 _Après ces mots, Lexa venait de plonger dans un profond coma qui l'emmenait dans les méandres du purgatoire là où seules les âmes restent. Laissant Clarke auprès de son corps inerte et innocent. »_

 **Merci à tous encore une fois pour vos lectures, n'hésitez pas à critiquer (enfin de manière constructive). Bon week-end à tous !**


	7. Les balles ne criblent pas mon coeur

**Allez GO, pour ce nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, merci encore pour vos reviews voici les petites réponses :**

Codelphine :

Meulo. Quel retour en finesse qui brise mon petit coeur. Seul dans la pénombre, en prétendant être une carotte je pris pour que Lexa retrouve la vis.

(En plus j'fais des rimes. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Genre, je pensais que Clarke allait l'invité au gala et tout et tout xD)

 **Tu n'es pas une carotte, tu me diras ton avis à la fin et comment va ton petit cœur. Pour le gala à voir …**

Flowerskepa :

NOOOOOON ! Hâte de lire la suite !

 **Voici la suite, en espérant ne pas t'avoir trop fait languir.**

Jack77 :

Elles font tout avec brio. Et j'espère que tu vas pas nous la tué

 **Je te laisse lire la suite pour la réponse.**

Rosiie09 :

Fin de chapitre qui laisse un vrai suspense (bon même si je doute que tu tue Lexa). Peut être un long coma genre vraiment long avec un saut dans le temps... une hypothèse comme une autre.

 **Ton hypothèse n'est pas trop mauvaise.**

 **Les balles ne transpercent pas le cœur**

« _ Lexa ! Non ne meurs pas s'il te plaît ! NON ! _La voix de Clarke monopolisa l'atmosphère_ !

_ Clarke enlève toi ! Laisse travailler les secours, ils sont là pour elle. _Ordonna Bellamy._

_ Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas la laisser. Clarke se débattait tout en hurlant, _Bellamy n'en revenait pas de voir sa boss perdre pied comme ça, elle qui était d'habitude si calme malgré les évènements._

_ Clarke écoute moi bon Dieu ! Je vais t'emmener, on va suivre l'ambulance mais laisse les travailler.

_ Bell … _La voix de Clarke était plus dans l'émotion avec les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues_.

_ Je sais Clarke, je sais, mais je te jure que ça ne fera pas comme il y a un an, elle est forte, brillante, elle s'en sortira, parce que le geste que tu as effectué lui a certainement sauvé la vie.

_ On était ensemble et on allait juste diner, tu sais comme les gens normaux !

_ Oui je sais Clarke ! _Bellamy acquiesçait._

_ Je vais dire quoi à sa mère, ses frères, ses ami(e)s, au capitaine …

_ Tu ne vas rien dire, car tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne vas rien dire parce que toi aussi tu es victime, tu ne vas rien dire parce que tu seras à l'hôpital à son chevet et si on te demande tu diras juste que c'est un de nos éléments les plus brillants. Cependant comme tu le sais je vais devoir assigner quelqu'un à ta sécurité et à la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'on détermine si vous étiez des cibles prédéfinis ou si le malheur c'est acharné sur les mauvaises personnes.

_ Non je ne veux pas d'un mec en uniforme qui me suive partout !

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais que c'est pour toi et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour elle, car je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie de te voir à son réveil et surtout que tu ne sois pas criblée de balle dans le lit voisin.

_Certes …

_ Allez je t'emmène ? On viendra prendre ta déclaration là-bas.

_ Oui merci … »

Clarke était dans la voiture de police qui suivait à toute allure l'ambulance dans les rues de New York, celle-ci filait vers le Mount Sinai Hospital où Lexa était attendue pour subir une opération. Le trajet ressemblait à une éternité et Clarke se souvenait des petits moments qu'elles avaient vécu, ceux d'une relation où rien n'est écrit et où seul l'avenir est maître des choses, c'est ce moment que choisit Bellamy pour poser sa question.

_ Dis-moi Clarke ?

_ Oui ?

_ Toi et Lexa, vous … _il hésitait, pensant que ce n'était pas le bon moment_ …

_ On ?

_ Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais vous …

_ On couche ensemble ? On sort ensemble ?

_ Euh oui enfin non ! Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est simplement qu'Octavia me l'avait soufflé car je voulais inviter Lexa à sortir, mais elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas mes chances.

_ Effectivement tu n'as pas vraiment tes chances. _Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Clarke. Un peu comme un rayon de soleil après la pluie._

_ Peu importe ma chance, l'essentiel c'est que toi et elle, vous alliez bien, je suis certaine qu'elle voudra te voir à son réveil !

_ Si elle se réveille !

_ Clarke j'y crois ! »

Bellamy venait de se garer devant l'entrée des urgences, Clarke se rua dehors et pénétra dans le SAS avec la ferme intention de pousser toutes les personnes qui pourraient se mettre sur son chemin, elle voulait voir une dernière fois Lexa avant son entrée au bloc opératoire. Elle allait crier au médecin de s'arrêter mais deux bras vinrent la bloquer.

« _ Capitaine ? _Etonnée de le voir déjà à l'hôpital._

 ___ Clarke ? Comment tu vas ? Je suis tellement désolée …

_ Désolée de quoi Marcus ? _Le ton de Clarke venait de se durcir,_ Tu es désolée que ça tombe encore sur moi, que le sort s'acharne, de m'avoir mis Lexa comme une thérapie pour me faire remonter la pente alors que là tu viens exactement de faire l'inverse _. Elle hurlait maintenant dans les urgences et Marcus Kane, capitaine de police référent du service des homicides devait la calmer._ Tu vois Marcus il est là le problème ! J'ai mis 1 an à me remettre pour Lisa, tu le sais tu étais là, j'ai tout perdu, la femme qui partageait ma vie, mon honneur, tu le sais ça hein ? Et là tu vois ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est que j'étais avec elle, comme ça pour sortir et faire autre chose que plonger ma tête dans le boulot et l'alcool, parce que tu as raison Marcus elle m'a fait remonter la pente ces derniers temps … Beaucoup plus que je l'aurais voulu et comme si le malheur voulait s'abattre une deuxième fois sur moi, on lui tire dessus!

_ Clarke écoute moi ! Je pense que tu as besoin d'être vu par un médecin.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'être retenu dans une chambre d'hôpital comme si j'étais folle, à parler de mes problèmes au premier psychiatre du coin.

_ Clarke ne m'oblige pas à prendre des décisions que je pourrais regretter.

_ … Est-ce que si j'accepte, je peux avoir un peu de répit avant de répondre aux questions de Bell ou un autre agent et de devoir revivre la scène que j'essaye d'oublier.

_ Bien entendu, quand tu seras prête …

_ Marcus … Tu comprends c'est difficile une première fois mais est-ce que tu comprends que c'est encore plus difficile la deuxième fois ?

_ Clarke on fera ta déclaration quand tu seras prête.

_ Merci.

_ Une dernière chose, le chirurgien traumatologique de garde ce soir c'est …

_ Ma mère n'est-ce pas ? Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Oui, en arrivant c'est la première chose que j'ai demandé et on m'a dit que c'était Abby Griffin, je n'ai pas demandé à la voir car de toute façon elle se préparait donc elle ne sait pas pour toi mais si tu ne lui dis pas elle finira par l'apprendre.

_ Merci Marcus. _Clarke était soulagée qu'on est épargné sa mère de la nouvelle_. »

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bloc opératoire les chirurgiens de plusieurs spécialités se battaient pour maintenir la vie de l'agent Woods en état. La balle qui avait touché l'artère fémorale venait d'être retirée avec délicatesse et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux lorsque le cœur de Lexa s'emballa et elle se mit à convulser

« _ Merde qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne sais pas Dr Griffin.

_ Bipé le neuro de garde, je pense qu'il y a une détresse neuro quelque part là-dedans. Dites-lui que c'est urgent.

_ Bien docteur.

_ Le temps que le neuro arrive et comme la victime s'est stabilisée on va continuer. On referme l'artère ! On l'a met en salle de réveil et on surveille bien la circulation sanguine dans la jambe touchée, si vous avez un problème vous me prévenez et je veux savoir quand le neuro sera passé ce qu'il a dit. Je vais aller voir la famille.

_ Très bien Dr Griffin. »

La mère de Clarke venait de sortir du bloc pour se rendre directement dans la salle d'attente où s'était rejoint Octavia, Bell, Clarke, Marcus mais personnes de la famille car ils étaient tous injoignables, certainement occupés ou dans les bras de Morphée.

« _ Maman !

_ Clarke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis l'amie de l'agent Woods et j'étais avec elle quand ça s'est produit, comment elle va ?

_ Comment ça tu étais avec elle ?

_ Maman, réponds à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne.

_ Elle va bien enfin …

_ Maman ? _Clarke commençait à pleurer_.

_ Pour la partie sur l'hémorragie le garrot qu'on lui a fait, lui a sauvé la vie cependant il y a certainement une atteinte cérébrale car elle a convulsé et même si l'opération c'est dans l'ensemble bien passée, son pronostic vital reste engagé. On ne peut pas savoir si elle se réveillera et si ça sera sans séquelles. _Au fur et à mesure que sa mère avait avancé dans son bilan, les larmes de Clarke coulaient._

 ___ Elle ne méritait pas ça maman, on sortait juste ensemble pour aller au restaurant et là une voiture est passée et avec elle une rafale de Kalachnikov c'est abattu sur nous, je n'ai pas été touché mais elle si.

 _Après la fille c'était la mère qui pleurait, de joie ou de peine elle ne savait plus. Contente que sa fille soit épargnée deux fois en 1 an. Sa mère n'en savait pas plus sur la situation psychologique fragile de Clarke et à quel point elle luttait depuis 1 an pour remontait la pente._

 ___ On vous prévient quand vous pourrez la voir mais ça sera pas avant de longues heures alors rentrez chez vous.

_ Je resterais quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as des nouvelles tu pourras venir me voir.

_ Bien entendu je te tiens au courant. »

De longues heures c'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, l'opération et les dernières nouvelles que Clarke avait reçues, elle avait fini par s'endormir sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente quand soudain une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule.

« _ Clarke ?

_ Maman ?

_ Tu es encore là ? Il est quasi 7h du matin pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ?

_ Parce que c'est plus qu'important pour moi d'être là et je crève à l'idée de pas savoir si elle va s'en sortir.

_ Viens je t'emmène à son chevet, on vient de la mettre au service de réanimation en attendant son réveil.

_ Merci maman, je sais que tu le fais parce que c'est moi alors que c'est un service qui est normalement réservé à la famille.

_ Allez n'en parlons pas, viens. »

Clarke venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Lexa, son corps semblait calme et reposé, les derniers examens montraient que ses convulsions étaient dues à un afflux trop important de sang dans le cerveau et qu'il n'y avait pas de lésions cérébrales à ce stade. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de son réveil sans savoir quand celui-ci se produirait. Clarke s'allongea sur le petit fauteuil disponible à côté et dans l'attente d'une évolution, sombra dans le sommeil.

Plus de 12h étaient advenues depuis l'opération, on avoisinait les 10h du matin quand la mère de Clarke revint avant la fin de son service voir sa fille et son amie. Elle trouva Clarke, la tête posée contre le matelas, une main dans les cheveux de Lexa l'autre sur son buste, elle s'était rendormie. Abigail Griffin ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la scène. Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa vie privée avec sa mère même si Abigail se doutait que sa fille avait une attirance bien plus claire pour les jolies femmes et celle-ci était particulièrement jolie.

Alors qu'elle quittait la chambre elle tomba nez à nez avec la famille de Lexa, sa mère, Lincoln qui avait accouru en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle leur fit un rapide topo sur l'état de Lexa et repartit en promettant de repasser dès le début de son service de ce soir.

La famille de Lexa allait rentrer dans la chambre, quand ils aperçurent la tête de la blonde posait contre le matelas et ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Ils s'assirent en silence pour ne pas la réveiller mais au bout de quelques minutes Clarke se réveilla d'elle-même et fut extrêmement gênée par la présence de la famille de Lexa qui était cependant souriante et bienveillante.

« _ Oh je suis désolée, je vais vous laisser avec Lexa, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

_ Clarke c'est ça ? _Dit Antonina la mère de Lexa, en roulant le R de son prénom._

_ Oui madame c'est ça !

_ Tu peux si tu souhaites, rester, car si tu es là avant nous c'est que tu étais avec elle quand ça s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui effectivement j'étais avec elle … _Clarke ne voyait pas vraiment où cette conversation allait mener._

_ Si ma fille était avec toi avant-hier soir pour un diner et quelle était encore avec toi hier soir c'est que tu as dépassé le stade de simple amie. _Antonina ne posait pas la question à Clarke mais plutôt à elle-même._

_ **…** _Clarke était mal à l'aise face à la situation, elle ne pouvait pas répondre sur sa relation avec Lexa car elle-même n'avait pas la réponse._

_ Ne soyez pas gênée pour moi, je suis au courant pour ma fille mais je sais surtout qu'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un depuis très très longtemps, alors si vous avez la chance d'être à ses côtés c'est que vous êtes à votre place lieutenant Clarke Griffin.

_ Merci madame mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment on peut qualifier ma relation avec votre fille. Effectivement on se voit, pour l'instant elle est mon salut, comme un arc en ciel après la tempête. Mais nous n'avons pas mis de qualificatif sur notre relation.

_ Peu importe qui vous êtes pour elle, si vous étiez avec elle, c'est que votre place est ici.

_ Merci ! _Clarke se sentait soulagée de pourvoir rester. »_

Une semaine s'était écoulée, depuis l'accident de Lexa , Clarke avait dû déposer son témoignage auprès des inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête et avait dû reprendre le travail, parce qu'elle ne savait faire que ça pour se soigner. Cependant elle continuait les allers retours à l'hôpital dès qu'elle avait le temps ou l'occasion.

L'état de Lexa n'avait pas bougé, toujours dans le coma suite à l'opération et pas d'amélioration en vue. Abigail Griffin disait que c'était une question de jour mais qu'elle se réveillerait. Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal à la croire, quand elle voyait le corps qu'elle désirait, allongé sur ce lit avec des fils partout. A chaque fois qu'elle venait elle prenait un cadeau, une pensée pour décorer la chambre qui c'était donc transformée en fleuriste et magasin de peluche mais aujourd'hui Clarke avait déposé un cadeau tout particulier : 2 places pour aller voir le match de hockey qui opposé leur deux équipes favorites. C'était dans 3 semaines, la veille du gala de police.

Après avoir raconté l'avancé des enquêtes ainsi que des détails sur la vie quotidienne, elle allait partir lorsque le bruit des machines se mit à s'affoler dans tous les sens, annonçant une évolution bonne ou mauvaise pour Lexa.

Une ribambelle de médecins apparut dans la chambre en l'espace de 30 secondes et Clarke fut obligé de quitter la pièce.

Elle attendait impatiemment derrière la porte qu'on lui dise ce qui se passe quand soudain … :

« _ Vous êtes Clarke Griffin ?

_ Oui docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est encore vivante ? Dites-moi qu'elle est encore vivante ! Je veux savoir. _Comme à chaque fois que ça concernait Lexa, Clarke perdait pied et le contrôle de ses émotions. Le policier qui gardait la porte était venu la soutenir en prévision d'une mauvaise nouvelle._

_ Mademoiselle calmez-vous ! Ca va aller ! Je crois qu'elle aura besoin de vous ces prochains jours surtout quand vous pouvez vous vanter d'être le premier mot qu'elle a prononcé.

_ Elle est donc vivante ? Docteur c'est ça ?

_ Oui ! Et elle vient de se réveiller. »

Clarke pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à regarder Lexa qui sortait difficilement du coma et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, le son des machines couvrait la voix de Lexa qui essayait de parler. Clarke s'approchait doucement, un pas après l'autre par peur de brusquer, de faire mal puis elle ne réalisait pas encore que ses prières avaient été entendues.

« _ Lexa ? Tu m'entends ?

_ Clarke, je suis si heureuse que tu n'aies rien, que les balles ne t'aient pas atteinte.

_ Chut … ne dis rien, tu n'as pas le droit de te soucier de moi, la seule personne qui importe c'est toi. _Pendant qu'elles parlaient Clarke lui caressait les cheveux_.

_ Je n'ai aucun souvenir après les balles, mon cerveau a tout occulté.

_ Laisse lui le temps, les souvenirs reviendront certainement. Je vais prévenir ta mère de ton réveil et te laisser dormir. Ton corps a besoin de repos. _Clarke était ému, un peu perdue par ses émotions, elle avait l'impression qu'entre le jour de l'accident et maintenant elle avait pris de l'importance dans la vie de Lexa sans vraiment savoir si celle-ci le voulait. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer._

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ça va ?

_ Je ne sais pas …

_ Parle-moi !

_ Je ne peux pas Lexa, c'est trop difficile et puis tu es là, en vie, avec nous, avec moi, et ça c'est l'essentiel. Je veux juste que tu te remettes.

_ Et moi je veux que tu sois là quand je vais me remettre, je ne veux pas que tu fuis.

_ C'est trop pour moi Lexa ! Je me suis retrouvée dans cette salle d'attente à me demander si tu survivrais, à me demander comment je ferais pour survivre si tu n'étais plus là, mes cris ont transpercé le ciel. J'ai mis des mois pour Lisa, pour sortir la tête de l'eau et je vais mieux depuis que tu es là, j'ai besoin de toi et je me suis accrochée à toi. Je suis venue chaque fois que j'ai pu, pour te voir, te sentir, te toucher parce que j'en ai besoin sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux toi. Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta vie. Ce qui se passe entre nous, je ne pensais plus jamais être prête à le vivre mais je ne veux pas l'abîmer, je veux le choyer, le construire, je veux prendre le temps.

_ Clarke le temps, c'est pour ceux qui l'ont ! J'ai failli mourir, j'ai vu ma vie défilée et la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de sombrer ce sont tes yeux, les balles ne m'ont pas transpercé le cœur ou le cerveau, je sais ce que je ressens quand il bat. Je ne dis pas que ça sera simple ou facile parce que pour moi aussi c'est compliqué et inattendu. Il n'y a plus jamais eu quelqu'un depuis le meurtre de … _Lexa se laissait submerger pas l'émotion_.

_ Repose toi, on en discutera plus tard, je te promets de ne pas fuir.

_ Non je veux que tu saches ! Tu saches à quel point je suis bouleversée, à quel point pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin qu'un simple verre, une simple nuit avec toi. Je veux essayer de construire un chemin avec toi, je le veux vraiment, je sais que c'est rapide et tôt et que tu as sûrement peur de tous ce que je te dis. Mais tu as ensorcelé mon âme, je me lève le matin et je pense à toi. Tu enflammes mon cœur et apaise mon esprit. C'est ce que tu m'apporte. Et c'est ce que j'espère t'apporter, si tu le veux.

_ Serait-ce, une demande officiel pour que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

_ Si tu veux, tu pourras m'embrasser pendant des heures. _C'est sur ces derniers mots que Clarke posa le plus délicatement possible ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa, une manière d'accepter le contrat qui venait de se jouer. »_

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour la lecture de ce chapitre que j'ai dû couper à regret un peu vite mais sinon je partais dans un très long chapitre et il faut bien vous faire attendre et me laisser des idées pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, ça m'encourage, me donne des idées.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**


	8. Together

**L'inspiration n'est pas vraiment là et j'ai un peu peur de tourner autour du pot et que l'histoire ne vous plaise plus. Alors n'hésitez pas à soumettre vos idées en reviews. Merci cependant pour les personnes de plus en plus nombreuses à me lire et à suivre cette histoire, ça donne envie de continuer.**

 **En réponse à vos reviews :**

 **Whyamishy**

 **Je découvre cette histoire. Et j'ai tout de suite envie de la suivre pour connaître la suite !**

 _En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te convenir._

 **Codelphine**

 **Oi! Okey, okey, okeeeeey.** **Mon petit coeur est recollé entièrement. Il te remercie d'ailleurs. Moi aussi au passage. Continue *-***

 _Tes reviews me font plaisir et je suis contente d'avoir recollé ton petit cœur mais je ne promets pas de lui foutre la paix pour toujours )_

 **Edas44**

 **Très belle déclaration à la fin!**

 _Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu_

 **Flowerskepa**

 **Ouf, j'ai eu peur que Lexa fasse une amnésie à son réveil**

 **Je sens que leur couple ne va pas vivre que des bons moments à cause de ces tarés qui ont la kalash facile...**

 **Et j'ai hâte de lire le passage du Gala !**

 _Le passage du gala c'est pour le chapitre prochain ou même celui d'après mais ça va arriver._

* * *

 **Together …**

Clarke était complètement chamboulée, elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Quel ordre ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Avec le réveil de Lexa, c'était un poids retenu dans sa poitrine qui s'évanouissait mais plein de questions qui surgissaient. Plusieurs jours que le réveil de Lexa avait eu lieu, Clarke prenait enfin le temps de souffler et faire le point.

Pendant le temps où Lexa était restée dans le coma, Clarke avait mis son cerveau sur OFF elle avait pensé qu'à Lexa, se demandant comment elle allait ? Si elle souffrait ? Si elle se réveillerait ? Et tout un tas de questions du même genre. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle allait mieux les interrogations enfouis refaisaient surfaces. A savoir si le hasard s'acharnait réellement sur la même personne deux fois dans la même année ? Deux personnes à qui elle tenait. Clarke ne croyait jamais au hasard ou aux coïncidences et elle ne voulait pas que sa vie devienne un enfer et encore moins que celle de Lexa en soit ainsi. Elle se sentait tellement coupable pour ce qui c'était passé.

C'est avec son choix ancré qu'elle se décida à retourner à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Lexa en jeu donc c'était décidé, l'amour et tous ce qui s'y apparente étaient une faiblesse auquel elle ne succomberait pas.

Son estomac était noué, la sensation nauséeuse lorsque l'angoisse vous gagne et que vous savez d'avance les regrets qui vont s'écrire après ce moment.

Clarke allait rentrer dans la chambre de Lexa, qui se portait de mieux en mieux. Elle frappa !

« _ Entrez !

_ Hey toi !

_ Salut ! _Clarke prit l'air le plus froid et détaché qu'elle pouvait._

_ Où est passée l'air enjoué que je vois quand tu rentres dans cette chambre ? Celui qui éclair mes longues journées ici ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle !

_ J'ai toujours détesté cette phrase, elle n'a fait qu'annoncer des malheurs.

_ **…** _Clarke ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était seule avec sa décision et peu importe la manière, la douceur avec laquelle elle dirait les choses ça ne changerait pas la finalité. Elle briserait le cœur de Lexa._

_Dis le moi Clarke ! Dis-moi, que tu veux partir avant même le début ! Dis-moi, que tu as peur ! Que c'est pour mon bien, que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, qu'on restera amie mais pas plus parce que tu te dis que ce n'est pas le hasard quand les balles s'abattent deux fois dans la vie d'une même personne en 1 an. Dis-moi, que tu sais d'avance que tu me briseras alors que tu étais le rayon de soleil après des années de nuages. Dis-moi, que l'amour est une faiblesse. Tu peux me le dire je l'entendrai, je le comprendrai même, car je sais tellement ce que tu vis, la culpabilité qui te ronges quand tu me vois sur un lit d'hôpital, quand tu as prié chaque nuits pour que je me réveille car sinon tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Le mal que tu as ressenti quand tu as regardé ma mère sans savoir comment serait la suite. Chaque moments par lesquels tu vas passer je les connais, j'étais à ta place il y a quelques années sauf que ma prière à moi ne s'est pas exaucée.

_ **…** _Clarke restait silencieuse, les yeux baissaient, elle n'avait pas de réponse face au monologue de Lexa._

_ C'est ce qui me semblait ! C'est quoi ta solution ? Te noyer encore plus dans l'alcool et le travail ? Mais ça ne sauve pas une âme, ce qui sauve les âmes c'est ce qui les détruits ! L'amour, la joie, le soutien, les projets. Je ne pense pas que couper les ponts avec moi, ça te permettra de mieux vivre. Tu seras heureuse ? _Son ton devenait plus dur elle voulait être certaine que ces mots l'atteignent._

_ Non je ne le serais pas … Mais préserver ta vie est bien plus important que mon bonheur, te voir sourire, devenir lieutenant, t'épanouir, c'est ça qui compte.

_ Ce qui compte Clarke, c'est que nous voulons toi et moi faire un bout de chemin ensemble, tu ne peux pas décider pour moi. Je veux être à tes côtés, je veux retourner dans un restaurant avec toi, je veux sortir avec toi, je veux t'embrasser, te sentir, te toucher, je veux vivre. Qu'importe les conséquences, les sacrifices, je suis certaine que ça en vaut la peine.

_ Comment tu peux être certaine d'une chose aussi rapidement ?

_ Clarke, le cœur a ses raisons et parfois la raison elle-même ignore tout du pourquoi.

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

_ Je sais …

_ Pardon …

_ De quoi ? Tu y es pour rien.

_ D'avoir remué tes peines, alors que tu comprends les miennes mieux que personne.

_ Maintenant que nous avons rectifié la situation est ce que tu peux m'accompagner, je voudrais aller dans le parc de l'hôpital afin de marcher. »

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour du parc qui bordé l'hôpital Clarke devait se rendre au commissariat pour un entretien avec le capitaine Kane.

Marcus était le supérieur de police de Clarke, un homme d'ordre que personne ne contredisait sauf cette petite tête blonde. Mais avant d'être son supérieur il était depuis quelques temps le compagnon de sa mère. Clarke était plutôt contente de cette relation, elle appréciait Marcus même si elle aurait voulu ne pas mélanger les gens du boulot avec sa vie privée, elle savait que c'était inévitable. Puis c'était la première fois qu'Abby s'autorisait quelqu'un depuis la mort de Jack.

Après un trajet à se demander ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Marcus Kane, Clarke s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau du capitaine.

« _ Marcus tu voulais me voir ?

_ Oui, entre et assis toi Clarke. _Voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage il comprit qu'elle était inquiète et jura de se faire rassurant dans son annonce._

_ Un problème Marcus ?

_ Non aucun, j'ai plusieurs points à aborder avec toi. _Clarke l'écoutait attentivement_.

_ Déjà comment va Lexa ?

_ Bien mieux, elle fait des progrès constant même si elle n'est pas encore prête à marcher sans béquilles.

_ Je suis rassuré dans ce cas, et entre vous comment ça va ? _Clarke avait relevé un sourcil à la question, elle ne savait pas qui l'a posée le capitaine ? L'ami ? Le supérieur ?_

_ Je ne te cache pas que c'est difficile, c'est compliqué à gérer. Je ne sais pas si j'étais prête mais je viens de foncer les deux pieds dedans.

_ A deux on se relève toujours mieux.

_ Certes, je suis cependant certaine que tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans ton bureau pour ça.

_ Non, tu vois juste, je voulais te parler de deux choses. La première c'est que je viens d'être promu à l'état-major donc ma place de capitaine va être vacante et je veux qu'elle soit tienne.

 _Clarke prenait le temps d'assimiler les informations et ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle._

_ Et la deuxième nouvelle ?

_ L'enquête concernant la fusillade a un peu avancé. Elle a prouvé que …

_ Que le meurtre de Lisa et la tentative de meurtre sur Lexa sont liés, ce sont des balles qui proviennent de la même arme, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Exactement ! Tu sais donc que tu vas devoir être protégée.

_ Je n'en veux pas de ta protection Marcus.

_ Je vais te le dire qu'une fois Clarke ! TU AURAS CETTE PROTECTION SINON JE TE METS A PIED ET TU SERAS OBLIGÉE DE RESTER CHEZ TOI ! Je me suis fait comprendre ?

_ Oui capitaine, tu m'excuses j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

_ Une dernière chose !

_ Oui ?

_ Le procureur Baldwin a tenu à prendre le dossier de l'enquête. Elle voudrait que tu passes la voir rapidement.

_ Oh OK …

_ Clarke ?

_ Quoi encore Marcus ?

_ Présente toi au poste de capitaine vraiment ! »

C'est sans donner de réponses que Clarke referma la porte du bureau de Marcus. Elle était touchée par toutes les confidences de Kane. La blonde avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle décida pourtant d'aller directement au palais rencontrer Allison Baldwin et c'était déjà pour elle une confrontation difficile avec le passé. Devant le couloir d'accès au bureau d'Allison elle resta bloquée, elle ne savait même plus comment avance, jusqu'à qu'une main bienveillante se pose sur son épaule.

« _ Viens, allons dans mon bureau. _Allison venait de prendre sa voix la plus douce possible et son sourire le plus tendre._ _Clarke l'a suivi en silence._ Entre je t'en prie.

_ Rien n'a changé ici. _Nota Clarke en fixant son regard sur la photo d'elle est Allison posée sur l'étagère, elles souriaient. Clarke se souvenait de l'évènement, c'était le gala annuel de la police i ans où chacune étaient venues._

_ Seulement les deux êtres debout dans cette pièce.

_ C'est vrai … Allison je …

_ Laisse tomber Clarke si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprends. _Coupa Allison ._

 ___ Non justement si je suis là c'est parce que je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Enfin j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

_ Alors je t'écoute.

_ Tout d'abord merci, merci d'avoir était là, merci d'avoir pris l'enquête, je suis particulièrement touchée car je sais que dans tes mains ce dossier finira classé. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas facile de t'approcher de près ou de loin à quelque chose qui se rapproche de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Allison, je pense que de ce côté-là, j'ai bien assez fait. Je veux faire avancer cette enquête et pour ça je suis prête à t'aider.

_ Si tu veux m'aider, commence déjà par accepter la protection mise en place autour de toi et de ton amie blessée. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour elle, j'ai cru apprendre de source sure qu'elle était un peu plus. _C'est sans amertume et même avec un sourire que le procureur Baldwin venait de dire ça._

 ___ Euh …oui enfin oui _. Clarke bafouillait et rougissait._

_ Ne sois pas gênée Clarke, tu refais ta vie, je refais la mienne, c'est un bon chemin vers l'amitié. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et j'ai compris maintenant que ça ne sera jamais le cas avec moi car je te rappellerai trop ce moment de ta vie où rien n'avait changé. Maintenant que les choses sont dîtes.

_ Merci pour tout.

_ De rien Clarke.

_ Allison ? J'ai besoin d'un conseil. Marcus Kane est muté à l'état-major et sa place est bientôt vacante .

_ Si tu me demandes, si je pense que tu es capable de prendre la place de Marcus et de devenir Capitaine, bien entendu Clarke.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Clarke tu es le meilleur flic que je connaisse. »

Clarke était partie du bureau d'Allison complètement sereine. Cette conversation l'avait apaisé.

* * *

Clarke venait de rentrer dans son appart quand son téléphone sonna :

« _ Lexa tout va bien ?

_ Oui bien entendu ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

_ Oh rien de grave j'espère ?

_ Non non ! Bon je commence par laquelle ?

_ Comme tu veux …

_ La première c'est que je sors à la fin de la semaine ! _Dit Lexa avec une joie non dissimulée._

_ C'est absolument génial ça Lex', je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Et la seconde ? _Demanda Clarke avec des réserves._

_ Je ne pourrais pas vivre seule pendant encore un moment car je ne suis pas vraiment autonome alors je vais aller chez ma mère, je ne veux pas être un poids pour Lincoln mais on pourra se voir sans problème mais tu sais, on ne pourra pas vraiment … enfin … tu vois je …

_ Ok Lexa pas de panique, l'important c'est tu te remettes bien.

_ Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais te libérer vendredi pour me déposer chez ma mère ?

_ Bien entendu que je pourrais me libérer. Tu sais tu aurais pu venir … _Puis Clarke se ravisa._

_ Merci Clarke ! Je dois te laisser, Lincoln vient d'arriver pour me voir.

_ Pas de soucis, à demain, bonne soirée. »

* * *

La semaine était passée vite, Clarke était retournée voir Marcus pour lui dire qu'elle réfléchissait à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de reprendre son poste et donc de se présenter aux postes de Capitaine. Il lui avait dit qu'il appuierait sa demande auprès de l'état –major mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Clarke c'est la demande qu'elle voulait faire à Lexa sans réussir à y arriver. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de lui proposer de venir chez elle le temps de son rétablissement complet. Elle se disait que Lexa penserait certainement qu'il était trop tôt pour de telles choses entre elles. Elle refoula l'idée avant de monter à l'étage pour récupérer Lexa et ses affaires.

« _ Hey Lex'

_ Coucou toi !

_ Alors tu es prête à sortir ? Pas trop d'appréhension ?

_ Un peu mais je sais que je vais être surveillée et je sais que tu seras là. _Elle dit ça en regardant Clarke dans les yeux avec une telle profondeur, que d'un coup Clarke se sentit culpabilisée et se souvint que si elle était là aujourd'hui c'était en partie sa faute._

_ Oui je serais là …

_ Clarke, ne te martèles pas, tu sais que je te tiens pas rigueur de ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, on va ressortir dans la rue, je vais conduire et j'ai peur que la situation se réitère.

_ Clarke, oublie tout ça et concentrons-nous sur le futur, sur l'enquête.

_ Oui tu as raison.

_ On y va ?

_ Oui on va y aller, j'aurais voulu te demander une chose avant.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?

_ Oui Clarke ! _Lexa se faisait de plus en plus suspicieuse …_

_ Promis ?

_ Oui Clarke ! Tu vas me dire à la fin ! _S'énerva Lexa_

_ Je voulais te demander si tu souhaitais venir chez moi pour te remettre entièrement mais je n'ose pas car je sais que c'est peut-être trop précipité, je peux comprendre et je ne t'en voudrais pas. C'était même si tu voulais en tout bien tout honneur.

 _Clarke avait fait sa tirade d'une seule traite sans respirer comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée._

_ …

_Tu ne dis rien. Tu vois que j'ai eu tort de te le dire, tu avais promis que tu ne te mettrais pas en colère.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ? Car je ne suis absolument pas en colère Clarke, je suis juste touchée par cette proposition et il faut simplement que ça fasse son chemin dans mon cerveau.

_ Oh c'est donc que tu d'accord ?

_ Je ne pense pas être d'accord avec ta proposition, si c'est en tout bien tout honneur ! _Lexa regardé Clarke avec un sourire taquin rempli de sous-entendus_

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Essayez-vous de corrompre un officier assermenté de la police de New-York jeune recrue ?

_ Arf parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que la magnifique femme qui se tient dans mes bras et le plus brillant flic que la police de New-York et que celle-ci vient de me proposer de finir ma convalescence dans son appartement avec l'opportunité de la voir tous les jours et pour l'embrasser chaque soir, comment refuser ?

_ Alors c'est vrai tu acceptes ?!

_ Clarke j'ai besoin de toi, de te sentir, de te toucher, je t'ai dit mes envies, alors comment veux-tu que je te dise non pour ta proposition, bien sûr que j'accepte.

_ Oh je suis si heureuse, je vais voir avec Marcus si je peux prendre quelques jours de repos pour être avec toi. »

* * *

 **Merci à vous pour cette lecture, vos petits mots, je ne promets rien pour la date de sortie du prochain chapitre car je vais être en vacance pendant 15 jours et je compte en profiter. Cependant j'attends vos idées et vos soumissions concernant la manière dont Clarke va demander à Lexa de l'accompagner au bal.**

 **Encore désolée pour les fautes, si quelqu'un à le courage de me relire.**


	9. Come with me

_**Deux chapitres en 1 semaines, il ne faut pas s'habituer, simplement je me dis que je ne vais plus écrire jusqu'à début juillet après donc j'ai pondu un chapitre en 3 jours. A mon grand étonnement c'est un de mes préférés. J'attends donc vos retours positifs ou négatifs**_ _ **! Merci à toutes celles et ceux (l'espoir fait vivre), qui me lisent, me soutiennent avec leurs petits mots.**_

* * *

 _Codelphine_

 _Oi! J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je vote pour laisser mon petit coeur tranquille, car je penses qu'ils vont retrouver les personnes qui ont fait ça. Donc petite course poursuite, avec un kidnapping de Lexa et le HAPPY hending ou elles sont toutes les deux avec 81716 enfants? Ouais j'suis pour ça, si tu fais ça tu as le droit de martyriser mon petit coeur :D_

 **Oi ! Ton esprit à l'air encore plus malfaisant que le mien en terme de maltraitance de petit coeur ! En tout cas mon esprit romantique ne peux s'empêcher de te promettre une fin en happy ending :)**

 _Angelye_

 _J'espère que tu vas retrouver ton inspiration parce que j'adore ta fiction et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup qu'il y ai une suite._

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passeront bien ;)_

 _ **Merci :) Arf ... Certains chapitres sont plus difficiles à écrire que d'autre mais il y aura une suite c'est sûre. Je sais déjà le prochaine chapitre c'est déjà pas mal. N'hésites pas à écrire ton avis sur celui-ci ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci pour les vacances et à début juillet.**  
_

 _Whyamishy_

 _Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Il reste en effet quelques fautes, mais rien qui n'empêche de lire et se plonger dans l'histoireUn pas de plus dans leur relation ainsi que dans le suspense de l'intrigue... C'est frustrant mais c'est ça qui est bon !_

 ** _Ahahaha tu en as 2 dans la même semaine pour me faire pardonner de ne pas poster avant juillet :) ! Désolée pour les fautes, c'est effectivement parfois difficile de les voir quand tu as la tête dedans. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire car on avance vraiment dans la relation._**

 _Edas44_

 _C'est super que Lexa soit rétablie ! Et en plus elle va aller se remettre complètement chez Clarke! Comme ça elles pourront approfondir leur relation !_

 ** _... Je te laisse lire la suite, tu devrais être ravie ;)_**

 _Flowerskepa_

 _Cool ! J'attendais ce chapitre depuis longtemps :) Finalement je trouve pas ça trop précipitée, c'est juste de la passion Clexa_

 _Allez vivement le gaaaaala !_

 ** _Plus qu'un petit chapitre à attendre pour le gala donc normalement début juillet. Mais celui-ci est quand même une belle avancée et un de mes préférés, dis moi ce que tu en penses._**

 _Ginny Granger-Weasley chapter 8 . May 29_

 _Hâte de lire la suite ! Profites bien de tes vacances ;)_

 ** _Une bonne fois pour toute je vous abandonne pendant 15 jours en vous laissant profiter de ce chapitre qui sera une belle avancée._**

* * *

 **Come with me**

 _SMS – Lexa – 14h29 :_

 _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu voudras manger ce soir ?_

 _PS : j'ai très envie de sortir, manger à l'extérieur, je deviens dingue malgré le fait que ton appartement soit magnifique._

La poche de Clarke venait de vibrer mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ils allaient donner l'assaut dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté des docks, avec pour objectif de récupérer un stock important de drogue venant du circuit qui avait causé la mort de Gustus Costagliogli et Luciano Graziano, ces deux meurtres s'étaient révélés bien plus importants que prévus, le SWAT, les stups, ils étaient là ainsi que l'anti-gang, le FBI et des tas de policiers.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-dedans. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Lexa qui était chez elle et qui ratait sa première grosse interpellation. Peu importe ce soir s'annonçait merveilleux, Clarke demanderait à Lexa de l'accompagner au gala du N.Y.P.D mais pour l'instant place à l'action !

Clarke dirigeait l'intervention :

« _ A toutes les équipes sur place … veuillez-vous tenir prêtes pour intervention à mon top !

_ Lieutenant Griffin, nous avons des caméras qui ont réussi à obtenir des images de l'intérieur, je vous laisse regarder sur l'écran. Comme vous pouvez voir ils sont nombreux, il faut faire attention si nous ne voulons pas essuyer un revers lourd et fatal.

_ Oui je suis d'accord avec vous agent spécial, je vais replacer certains hommes sur les toits d'immeubles.

_ A toutes les équipes à l'écoute il me faudrait 4 snipers supplémentaires et une équipe prête à l'extraction des membres qui seront à l'intérieur. Quand vous serez prêts nous donnerons l'assaut.

_ Bien reçu Lieutenant on met ça en place. _Une petite minute plus tard …_

_ Lieutenant Griffin, les hommes sont prêts à intervenir en cas d'urgence, nous pénétrerons à vos ordres et tirerons à vos ordres seulement.

_ A toutes les équipes pas de manœuvres individuelles, je répète pas de manœuvres individuelles ! à 3 – 1 … 2 … 3 top action ! »

Les cris fusaient dans le bâtiment, les fabricants et dealers de drogues avaient été plus que surpris et n'avaient même pas eu le temps de dégainer. Cette opération était une réussite comme aiment la police et la presse.

Aucuns hommes qu'ils appartiennent au N.Y.P.D ou pas ne fut blessés et Clarke reçu les félicitations de sa hiérarchie, ce à quoi elle n'apportait de culte mais qui était toujours agréable de recevoir. Après une après-midi à démanteler cet atelier, elle finit par regarder son téléphone et vu le message … Son cœur se serra à la dernière phrase de celui-ci.

* * *

 _ **SMS - Clarke -18h30** :_

 _Je passerai chercher à emporter où tu voudras. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ? L'opération est une réussite._

 _ **SMS – Lexa – 18h32** :_

 _J'ai vu pour l'opération, c'est déjà sur les réseaux sociaux et dans la presse, tu as toutes mes félicitations. Je t'ai dit ce qui me ferait plaisir Clarke … Je sais que tu as peur et moi aussi mais je deviens complètement folle entre les murs de ton appartement, je ne vais pas rester éternellement enfermée. Je veux dîner avec toi dehors, puis de toute façon on aura un agent pas loin._

 _ **SMS – Clarke – 18h35** : _

_Hors de question que l'agent soit là quand nous serons au resto. Je passe te chercher vers 20h30 et on ira chez ''Daniel''._

 _ **SMS – Lexa – 18H36** :_

 _Chez '' Daniel '' mais c'est le meilleur resto français de la ville et ça coûte une fortune, puis comment tu vas faire pour avoir une table pour ce soir ? Tu n'es pas obligée de sortir le grand jeu, je vais penser que c'est un rencard._

 _ **SMS – Clarke – 18h45** :_

 _Qui te dis que ce n'en est pas un ? A ce soir 3_

* * *

Clarke allait partir du bureau mais avant ça, elle tenait à repasser par l'entrepôt où les hommes du N.Y.P.D s'affairaient encore à répertorier toutes les preuves d'une activité illégale sous le commandement de Bellamy et Octavia.

« _ Bonsoir à tous, je passais rapidement vous remercier pour l'ensemble du travail que vous avez fournis aujourd'hui et l'importance qu'il représente à mes yeux et aux yeux de nos supérieurs. Merci encore, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, même si celle-ci va être longue. Bellamy et Octavia je vous laisse gérer, je ne serais vraiment pas disponible ce soir donc appelez-moi quand cas d'extrême urgence.

_ Tu vas enfin demander à Lexa de venir avec toi au gala ? Et donc de sortir officiellement avec toi ?

 _Bien entendu Bellamy, Marcus et Octavia étaient au courant pour Lexa et elle. A l'hôpital il n'y avait eu aucun sous-entendu possible._

_ Il se pourrait bien … Je l'emmène manger chez '' Daniel ''.

_ Waouh ! Tu vas casser ta tirelire.

_ Pas tellement mais rien n'est trop beau !

_ Le lieutenant Griffin est amoureuse ?

_ Peut- être

_ Allez files et faites attention à vous.

_ Merci O' »

Il était 19h30, Clarke n'avait pas le temps de repasser chez elle avant de récupérer Lexa, pourtant elle n'était pas du tout habillée pour aller dans un restaurant de cette envergure, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution. Clarke avait 15 minutes pour trouver une robe et des chaussures, il y avait qu'une adresse qui était proche d'ici et qui pouvait lui fournir ça c'était « Macy's » l'empire américain du shopping, 10 étages de haut et de la perruque aux meubles, il ne manque rien donc ce n'est pas une femme qui cherchait des chaussures et une robe qui pouvait effrayer l'équivalent de Harrod's à Londres ou Printemps à Paris.

Allez top chrono, Clarke se gara enfin se posa dans la rue rentrant en courant dans le magasin qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait son bonheur à l'étage n°1, celui consacré à la mode féminine. Elle rentra chez « SL Fashions Beaded » pour choisir une robe, il lui fallait quelque chose de simple, qui voulait dire tu me plais, je te veux avec moi. Clarke jeta son dévolu sur une robe noir qui mettait son corps particulièrement en valeurs. Le haut était en dentelle près de corps avec des échancrures à l'arrière et l'avant qui laissaient apparaître ses omoplates et le début de sa poitrine. Le bas était composé de voiles noirs beaucoup plus amples qui laissés entrevoir ses longues jambes fines et musclées. La robe c'était ok restait 5 min pour les chaussures, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ça serait plus simple. Le 2ème étage était consacré entièrement aux chaussures, Clarke se dirigea vers le rayon des chaussures de soirées et comme si ce soir la chance était avec elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique paire d'escarpin noir d'environ 7cm qui s'attachait au-dessus de la cheville par un ruban en soie. Les femmes fonctionnent au coup de cœur ...

Clarke s'empressa de régler ses achats et courra se changer dans les toilettes du grand magasin. Elle avait écoulé ses 15 minutes mais tant pis elle décida d'aller à la parfumerie du rez-de-chaussée pour se parfumer avec « L'heure bleue » de Guerlain qui mélangeait des touches d'Orient et de fleurs. La vendeuse qui l'avait vu s'approcha :

« _ Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

_ Arf, je suis désolée de faire ceci, mais j'ai RDV et je dois absolument ressembler à mieux que d'habitude, vous comprenez ? _Clarke lui offrit un sourire qui dévoilait l'ensemble de ses dents._

_ Il doit être particulièrement charmant pour que vous soyez aussi attrayante.

_ Elle est effectivement parfaite …

_ Je vous laisse terminer.

_ Merci ! »

C'est en courant que Clarke rejoignit sa voiture, elle avait pris 15 minutes de retard. Elle démarra à toutes vitesses pour rejoindre Lexa qui devait l'attendre. Elle décida pour gagner du temps d'outrepasser une règle, elle conduisait donc toutes sirènes hurlantes dans les rues new-yorkaises, parce que de toute façon c'était une urgence et qu'on ne faisait pas attendre son RDV.

Clarke avait mis 10 min pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, elle venait de descendre de sa voiture pour découvrir Lexa qui l'attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Elle était habillée avec des richelieus noir vernis, un pantalon noir avec un liséré satiné de la même couleur, une chemise en soie noir rehaussée d'un foulard rouge, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils étaient simplement magnifiques, sa bouche était soulignée d'un rouge à lèvre vermillon qui l'a rendait extraordinairement désirable. Elles étaient là au milieu du hall à se regarder, c'est Clarke qui initia le premier pas …

« _ Waouh ! Tu es tellement magnifique !

_ C'est toi Clarke qui est la plus belle sans aucune hésitation, je ne suis même pas en robe et bien moins jolie, d'ailleurs tu me diras comment tu as fait pour être si belle alors que tu sors du boulot ?

_ Un arrêt dans le temple du shopping, une carte bleue en moins et 10 minutes de sirènes hurlantes, voilà le secret de la réussite.

_ Toi le lieutenant Griffin, tu as mis tes sirènes alors que tu n'es pas en service ? Tu as donc outrepassée une règle du N.Y.P.D ! Je suis choquée !

_ Pour voir une si belle femme, m'attendre en bas du hall j'outrepasserai n'importe quelles règles.

_ Quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai envie de t'embrasser pendant des heures.

_ On y a ? Nous sommes déjà en retard.

_ Bien lieutenant !

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu as besoin d'aide pour monter dans la voiture ?

_ Non ça va aller. »

Clarke et Lexa avaient fait le chemin avec le récit de Clarke concernant les arrestations d'aujourd'hui en fond sonore. Lexa était tellement heureuse de cette réussite car ces derniers temps ça avait été difficile pour Clarke et elle le savait. Cette dernière ne disait rien mais Lexa savait qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable des évènements. Elles venaient de descendre du véhicule que la blonde avait garé le plus près possible pour éviter à Lexa de trop marcher.

« _ Mademoiselle Griffin bonsoir, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

_ Bonsoir Zachary, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien et vous ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans notre maison.

_ Je sais Zachary mais le temps et les évènements ont allongé certains projets.

_ Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mademoiselle Griffin mais qui est la personne en votre compagnie ?

_ Je vous présente Lexa … Lexa voici Zachary, l'éternel agent de sécurité du restaurant et qui m'a vu grandir.

_ Je vous accompagne à l'intérieure mademoiselle ? _Zachary avait bien vu que Lexa avait des difficultés à marcher._

 ___ Merci Zachary mais mademoiselle prendra mon bras comme soutiens.

_ Très bien mademoiselle Griffin, laissez-moi vous ouvrir la porte.

 _Une voix se fit entendre du fond de la salle, déjà pleine de la haute société new-yorkaise._

_ Clarke Griffin en chair et en os, ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu.

_ Oui Daniel, tu sais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps puis il y a eu quelques évènements.

_ Qui est ta charmante compagnie ?

_ Je te présente Lexa, ma … mon amie. Lexa voici le chef Daniel, le meilleur ami de ma mère. _Lexa qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, venait de sourire en comprenant enfin comment Clarke avait pu obtenir une table si vite._

_ Enchantée chef Daniel, c'est un honneur de venir dans votre établissement.

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous installer.

_ Merci Daniel. »

Lexa était assise en face de Clarke qui tenait la carte des vins après avoir choisi son plat. Elle semblait absorbée dans le choix qu'elle voulait parfait. Mais la brune n'avait des yeux que pour la blonde et une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« _ Mesdemoiselles ont-t-elles fait leur choix concernant les plats ?

_ Je vais prendre les cuisses de grenouilles poêlées, crème et chips d'ail, persil frit, pommes de terre "ratte" écrasées, caviar osciètre Prestige. Et toi Lexa ?

_ Pour moi ça sera le médaillon de homard bleu "Atlantique Nord Est", sautés à cru, nage aux agrumes et Beaumes de Venise, légumes printaniers.

_ Et pour les vins ?

_ Nous prendrons un château Yquem en blanc.

_ Excellent choix !

 _Lexa ne savait plus où se mettre, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en vin mais savait que celui-ci n'était pas un vin de village._

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'étais pas obligée de sortir le grand jeu, je voulais juste manger dehors pas dans le meilleur restaurant de New-York.

_ Oh ! Tu es gênée ? Je voulais un endroit où je me sentirais en sécurité, sans pression. Et où je savais que je connaissais du monde.

_ Tu viens souvent ici ?

_ Avant oui, avec Allison ou bien mes parents mais depuis 1 an je n'étais pas revenue. Je viens qu'avec les personnes qui comptent ici car c'est un peu comme si je te présentais à ma famille.

_ Je suis touchée de cette marque d'attention Clarke, simplement j'ai l'impression d'être une tâche au milieu de ce monde.

_ Lexa, tu es la plus belle personne de ce monde alors ne dis surtout pas que tu es gênée ou que tu n'es pas à ta place car personne mieux que toi est là où il doit être à cet instant. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi samedi soir au gala de police.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux que tu viennes officiellement au gala de police avec moi samedi soir. Je veux marcher à ton bras en souriant, je veux admirer cette superbe robe de gala que tu auras mis alors que je serais en uniforme des officiers, je veux danser avec toi alors je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

_ Mais Clarke je ne suis qu'un simple agent de police, je ne peux pas accompagner un lieutenant de police comme toi et de surcroit de ta renommée. Que vont penser les gens, ils savent qui tu es.

_ Ils savent aussi qui tu es … Tu ne comprends pas, je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner en tant que flic, je veux que tu m'accompagnes en tant que petite-amie !

_ **…** _Lexa était plus que surprise parce que venait de dire Clarke elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à cette éventualité_

_ Tu ne voulais pas que ça devienne plus officiel entre nous ç'est ça ?

_ Peux-tu cesser d'interpréter chacun de mes silences ?

_ Pardon …

_ C'est ok.

_ C'est ok ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui, comme oui je suis d'accord de venir avec toi au gala ?

_ Exactement.

_ Merci pour tout, je suis tellement heureuse que tu veuilles bien m'accompagner. Tu sais c'est la première fois que je demande à quelqu'un de me conduire.

_ Alors ça sera un grand honneur de vous accompagner lieutenant Griffin. »

Lexa et Clarke finirent le repas de manière plus que chaleureuse, Lexa caressait le bras de Clarke et celle-ci la dévorait du regard. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Daniel, qui en fin de service vint les voir.

« _ Clarke j'espère que le repas t'as plu ?

_ Comme toujours Daniel !

_ Alors si celui-ci t'as plu c'est moi qui te l'offre. Je suis heureux de te sentir heureuse.

_ J'avais promis que j'invité Lexa, alors laisse-moi payer.

_ Considère que c'est une invitation à revenir.

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas, merci encore Daniel. »

Zachary qui servait aussi de voiturier avait fait avancer la voiture de Clarke et leur ouvra les portes. Tout en souhaitant une bonne soirée à ses dames. Il dit à Clarke :

« _ Je suis heureux de voir sourire mademoiselle Griffin, j'ai cru que c'était un temps que nous reverrions plus jamais.

_ Merci Zachary. »

Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus silencieux, chacune étaient occupées à conduire ou contempler les rues de N-Y. Lexa ne cessait de réfléchir à la proposition de Clarke, elle se sentait fière d'être à son bras samedi soir et cette fierté embrasait son bas ventre. Clarke venait de se garer et alors qu'elle allait sortir de son véhicule Lexa lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle en mourrait d'envie depuis le début de la soirée. Elle crevait d'envie de lui enlever cette robe, de la déshabillait, de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Lexa n'avait pas couché avec Clarke depuis avant l'accident et ce soir elle voulait que ça se produise.

Elle continuait le mouvement de ses mains, le long des cuisses de Clarke jusqu'à que celle-ci cède :

« _ Pas ici Lexa, viens on monte. »

Et une fois l'appartement de Clarke refermait, Lexa se jeta sur Clarke de manière passionnée et passionnelle. Alors que ça devenait plus tendre, Clarke sussura à l'oreille de Lexa :

« _ T'es sûre ?

_ Plus que jamais je veux faire l'amour avec toi … »

Tout de suite, elles s'abattirent contre le mur de la chambre, avec puissance et douceur. Puis le lit soudain, devint chaud, habité d'une vie, d'un poids magnifique, sans se toucher encore. La menthe de son haleine, l'éclat de sa peau, elle irradiait comme un trésor de chair tendre et jeune, gorgée de vigueur. Clarke ne lutta pas, même si pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait peur, peur de faire mal à Lexa et peur des mots qu'elle avait prononcés « faire l'amour ». Elle était étendue, attentive, contre elle, flanc à flanc, sans y penser, elle se tourna à peine, ouvrit les bras, les jambes, la bouche et ce ne fut plus qu'une longue étreinte affamée, pressée, exigeante, exaspérée de sa propre quête, désordonnée. Ses doigts coururent dans l'ombre, reconnurent ces repères qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître, l'angle du menton, le creux du cou, la colline de l'épaule, le mamelon tendu, le ventre nerveux et craintif, qu'elle joua à exacerber... Avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, avec tout son visage, elle caressa ce corps meurtri, encore et encore, l'éprouva de pressions tièdes, le mangea de petits baisers gloutons à pleines lèvres, le lapa d'une langue avide, le dévora de dents presque cruelles. Elle fut partout, poussa son nez au profond de la chevelure, au secret de l'aisselle moite. Elle huma, goûta, polit , pétrit partout , partout , en évitant pourtant ce carrefour fabuleux où le désir la hélait, où sa bouche et ses mains brûlaient de se poser , et le cœur aux abois, l'âme bouillante, elle s'interdit du mieux qu'elle put , le plus longtemps possible, d'y porter ses gestes ,se refusa ,le plus longtemps possible ... Sa jambe s'était nouée autour de la jambe de Lexa, du plus suave de sa cuisse, elle épousait l'émouvante rudesse de ce corps blessé, elles se caressaient encore et encore pour la nuit.

Alors que Lexa s'endormi épuisée, Clarke ne put trouver le sommeil si heureuse de cette première vraie nuit d'amour.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes pour vos lectures, reviews et favoris ! C'est définitif le prochain chapitre sera celui du gala et il faudra attendre début juillet que j'ai rendu mon mémoire, passée ma soutenance et pris des congés. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Une belle robe ? Une haie d'honneur pour les filles ? Des personnes choqués ?  
**


	10. Are you ready ?

**Vous pouvez me battre, m'abattre et tout ce que vous voulez pour ces longs mois d'absence mais entre la soutenance de mon mémoire, les vacances, les nouvelles responsabilités dans mon nouveau boulot enfin des tas d'excuses. Je reviens comme les enfants pour la rentrée de septembre. J'espère que vous serez encore là à me lire et je vous remercie pour vos reviews !**

 **Voici un chapitre attendue celui du gala (ou presque^^) ne me détestez pas !**

Après cette merveilleuse nuit d'amour Lexa et Clarke s'étaient endormies jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin. C'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque qui avait réveillé Clarke en sursaut. Clarke avait un problème majeur dans la vie c'était son incapacité à se réveiller lorsque que ça ne venait pas d'elle-même, elle considérait tous les bruits comme une attaque et ça l'a mettait en rogne. Sans s'attarder elle se leva, sachant pertinemment qui pouvait être là et rentrer avec les clés.

« _ Hola rubia ! _Raven avait un sourire enjôleur sur le visage qui n'annonçait pas toujours de bonnes choses, tout dépendait du côté où on se plaçait._

_ Raven, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi si tôt, tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Clarke ! C'est le jour le plus important de l'année pour une femme, forcément mon travail époustouflant et la vitesse à laquelle nous résolvons nos enquêtes, me laisse du temps pour faire du shopping en ce jour béni des soldes. Bien évidemment à la différence des pauvres agents du NYPD.

_ Je vois que l'humilité ne sera pas de sortie … Et tu t'es donc dis que voir ta veille amie Clarke qui n'est que pauvre agent du NYPD mais qui a la chance d'être en vacance pourrait te faire du bien.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais m'accompagner. Mais vu les vêtements qui jonchent le sol j'en déduis que tu n'as pas dormi seule. _Dans la précipitation Clarke et Lexa s'étaient déshabillées sans faire attention où pouvait atterrir leurs vêtements._

_ Je vois que ton esprit de déduction et d'analyse, Ô combien important pour intégrer les équipes du FBI te servent dans ta vie quotidienne … _Clarke et Raven adoraient se charrier malgré une profonde admiration pour le travail de l'autre._ Effectivement je n'ai pas dormi seule et elle est encore là, alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas trop de bruit pour la laisser dormir.

_ Je me doute qu'elle est encore là, elle n'est quand même pas partie sans sa petite culotte.

_ Raven ! _Clarke venait d'émettre ce cri caractéristique de quand elle était offusquée._

_ Sin pánico guapita ! Je promets que je serais gentille avec elle.

_ Raven, vraiment je suis sérieuse.

_ Et moi aussi Clarke. »

Raven avait vu arriver Lexa dans le dos de Clarke, cependant celle-ci lui avait fait signe de rien dire. Lexa était venue dans le dos de Clarke et quand Raven pu détailler le corps si parfait de la brune mais surtout le sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Clarke. Celle-ci saisi à quel point elle avait en face d'elle la bulle d'air qui manquait à son amie.

« _ Hey oh je suis là ! _C'est à ce moment que Lexa se retourna face à Raven qui fut saisi par la profondeur de ses yeux d'un vert entre l'émeraude et le jade. Il y avait dans ses deux cavités des millions de choses …_

_ Excusez mon impolitesse, enchantée je suis Lexa. _Lexa tendant sa main à Raven qui ne s'empêcha pas de rire devant tant de froideur_.

_ Pas de ça avec moi. _Lui dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire une bise plus chaleureuse qui rendit Lexa nerveuse ce qui n'échappa pas à Raven qui avant de s'éloigner en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille que si elle avait le malheur d'atteindre au bonheur de Clarke, elle se chargerait personnellement de la faire disparaître._

_ Raven non pas que je veuille te chasser de mon appartement mais Lexa et moi avons des projets pour aujourd'hui.

_ Ah oui c'est comme ça que tu me reçois !

_ Pour te recevoir il aurait déjà fallu que je t'invite Reyes ! Là tu t'es invitée ce qui change tout ! _Clarke la voyant s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte avec la manière d'une tragédienne shakespearienne criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'au grand jamais elle aurait pensé qu'une fille ne la supporterait. »_

Lors de l'échappée de Raven, Lexa en avait profité pour prendre la fuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke voit comme elle souffrait ce matin. La veille avait été trop intense, les émotions trop fortes et Lexa souffrait terriblement. Sa jambe n'était pas guérie il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence et sa rééducation allait être longue.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et faisait couler l'eau froide sur sa jambe meurtrie pendant que l'eau chaude coulait dans un futur bain. Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes minutes qu'elle était là, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Clarke à l'encadrement de la porte. Cette dernière, l'a regardé avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Et sans la quitter des yeux elle se déshabilla afin de rentrer dans le bain qui finissait de couler. Elle invita Lexa à descendre s'assoir entre ses jambes et l'aida à s'incliner pour reposer sa tête contre le buste du lieutenant de police.

« _ Si tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui plutôt que d'aller au match, je peux comprendre. Je donnerai les places à O' et Bell'. Clarke avait compris que Lexa souffrait ça se voyait, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint s'était fait blafard.

_ Non je ne veux surtout pas me limiter. Je veux vivre comme si … _Lexa hésita elle savait que le sujet était sensible chez Clarke._

 ___ Comme si ?

_ Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu et que j'étais seulement avec toi entrain de profiter de vacances plutôt qu'un repos forcé.

_ Je suis désolée Lex', tellement désolée.

_ Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé Clarke, oublie-ça et profitons. »

Les filles avait passé une bonne heure dans le bain en remettant de l'eau chaude quand celui-ci refroidissait. Elle savourait le temps qui en l'espace d'une demi-seconde été devenu si précieux.

Quand elles étaient sorties, la chaleur avait embué les vitres de la chambre jouxtant la salle de bain. L'hiver se faisait rude à New-York, c'est pourquoi avant de partir pour voir le match, les filles avaient opté pour une tenue chaude et confortable plus que sexy. Lexa avait mis sa tenue de supportrice des Rangers de NY qui se résumait à un bonnet rouge et bleu avec des rennes et des sapins un peu comme ces pulls de Noël que vous croisez partout en décembre, un sweat avec l'intérieur polaire aux couleurs du club avec le logo à l'avant et enfin l'écharpe du club. Tandis que Clarke de son côté avait revêtu le maillot officiel bleu et orange des Islanders de NY ainsi qu'une casquette du club.

Le match se jouait au Madison Square Garden temple indiscutable des évènements new-yorkais et lieu des matchs à domicile des hockeyeurs du club de Lexa. Avec ses 20 000 places le bâtiment était toujours impressionnant et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux brillants de Lexa face à ce monument de l'histoire du sport américain. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Alors que la file d'attente était importante Lexa commençait vraiment à souffrir de rester debout, elle ne put s'empêcher de vaciller et de se retenir à Clarke.

« _ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui désolée, j'ai perdu l'équilibre. _Menti Lexa pour ne pas inquiéter Clarke._

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui, oui Clarke ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Hum … _Clarke était plus que dubitative devant l'excuse avancée par Lexa, c'est pourquoi elle sortit son téléphone._

_ Allo ? Oui bonjour, ici le lieutenant Griffin, j'aurais voulu savoir qui était en charge de la sécurité de la rencontre du match de hockey ce soir au Madison Square Garden ?

_ Il s'agit du lieutenant Jasper Jordan, lieutenant Griffin, il y a un problème, vous cherchez à le joindre ?

_ Non aucun problème, merci de votre information. _Clarke mis fin à la conversation avant de chercher un agent de police qui pourrait trouver Jasper. Elle le connaissait bien puisqu'ils étaient cadets ensemble à l'école de police. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait obtenu le concours de lieutenant, ça devait être récent._

_ Officer ! _Héla-t-elle._

_ Bonjour madame, en quoi je peux vous être utile ?

_ Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Clarke Griffin du … _Clarke avait sorti sa carte de police._

_ Je sais qui vous êtes lieutenant comme je sais qui vous accompagne. _Dit-il en fixant Lexa qui était de dos à fixer l'écran géant qui retransmettait l'échauffement des équipes._

_ Je me présente je suis Wells j'étais dans la même promotion que Lexa, lors de notre entrée à l'école de police.

_ Oh qu'elle coïncidence, j'étais moi-même dans la même promotion que le lieutenant qui s'occupe du dispositif aujourd'hui et je voulais justement savoir s'il était possible de le rejoindre.

_ Bien entendu, suivez-moi lieutenant Griffin. _Le garçon connaissait sa réputation et savait qu'il devait obtempérer. C'est ainsi que Clarke, Lexa et l'agent en charge de leur surveillance qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté loin, montèrent vers le PC sécurité._

 _En faisant ça Clarke savait que Lexa pourrait s'assoir et elle en profiterait pour prendre des nouvelles de son vieil ami._

_ Lieutenant Jordan ? _Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous avez de la visite. Alors qu'il se tournait il reconnut Clarke._

_La visite de l'un des meilleurs flics de la ville quel honneur. _Le sourire de Jasper en disait long sur la joie que lui procurait la visite de Clarke._

_ Mon vieil ami, que deviens-tu ? _Clarke n'avait pas revu Jasper depuis quelques années ou de loin mais elle se rappela à quel point ils étaient proches à l'académie._

_ Comme tu peux voir j'ai pris du grade et je m'apprête à devenir un homme responsable, ma femme Maya attend notre premier enfant. Et toi ?

_ Félicitations ! Moi, je cours toujours après des meurtriers et les meurtriers me courent toujours après.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai appris pour toi l'année dernière et cette année. J'espère que ta recrue va bien ?

_ Elle va bien elle est justement assise pas loin.

_ La rumeur serait-elle vraie ? Le cœur de l'inébranlable Clarke Griffin aurait-il succombé à cette mystérieuse brune qui n'est autre que la seule personne qui a dépassé un jour ta moyenne de l'académie et qui aura donc un avenir aussi brillant que le tien.

_ La rumeur est peut être vraie. _Clarke n'était pas le moins du monde gênait d'assumer sa relation avec Lexa._ »

Clarke avait fini par rejoindre les tribunes avec l'autorisation de Jasper. Après qu'ils se soient promis de se revoir très vite.

Le match de hockey battait son plein et l'équipe de Clarke menait 2-1 à la mi-temps lorsqu'un appel coupa Clarke de sa contemplation. Un message préenregistré débuta :

 _« Lieutenant Griffin où devrais-je dire future capitaine Griffin quand vous écouterez ce message, nous serons certainement à la mi-temps du match de hockey le plus important de l'année pour les new-yorkais. Mais ce qui nous importe vous et moi n'est pas le résultat du match. Je veux vous voir disparaître et vous voulez me voir en prison voir même mort … Car nous savons que si un jour l'occasion se présente vous n'hésiterez pas. N'est-ce pas lieutenant Griffin ? Mais si vous voulez que tous ceci cessent arrêtez de chercher des coupables. La première fois n'a apparemment pas suffit, ni la deuxième ... Combien de fois devrais-je vous atteindre pour que vous tombiez ? »_

Alors que Lexa était toujours assise dans les gradins, la blonde avait pris le soin de s'éloigner pour entendre le message. Son sang s'était glacé à l'écoute des paroles mais elle décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas inquiéter Lexa. Elle envoya tout de même un message à Marcus, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moment pour parler.

« _ Alors ? Comment on survie à une défaite de son équipe à domicile ?

_ Très drôle Clarke … Je survie plutôt bien même si je suis certaine qu'un bisou magique guérirait encore mieux ma peine ! »

Les filles avaient fini par rentrer dans l'appartement de Clarke, Lexa n'ayant pas voulu s'attarder compte tenu de l'importante soirée qui se profilait demain, elle voulait ménager sa jambe. Lexa était couchée à côté de Clarke mais aucune des deux ne parlaient c'était un silence à la fois apaisant pour l'une mais horriblement stressant pour l'autre.

« _ Je vais me présenter au poste de capitaine à la place de Marcus ! _Clarke venait de lancer un sujet certainement pas le plus préoccupant mais il allait occuper le silence._

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as très bien compris, je vais me présenter au poste de capitaine.

_ Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? _Au moment où elle avait prononcé ses paroles Lexa s'était mordue la langue._

 ___ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Ne te méprends pas, je pensais simplement que tu aurais voulu prendre le temps pour toi après cette année compliquée.

_ Je pense que la vie sera toujours compliquée Lexa, la preuve dernièrement alors que je croyais quelle redevenait simple.

_ Ce que je veux dire mon am… Clarke c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'oublies.

_ Tu allais dire quoi là ?

_ Quoi ? Quoi ?

_ Avant que tu dises Clarke tu allais dire quoi ?

_ Ben rien … _Lexa commençait à rougir, elle avait bien faillit appeler Clarke mon amour._

 ___ C'est ça oui. _Un sourire invisible était apparu sur le visage de Clarke, suite à la fausse erreur de langage de Lexa._

_ Bref ! Quoi que tu décides je serais derrière toi. »

C'est dans cette dernière phrase que Clarke trouva le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, celui qui lui faisait dire qu'elle était avec la bonne personne enfin elle l'espérait. Elle embrassa alors Lexa, avec une passion démesurée avant de s'endormir chacune dans les bras de l'autre.

Le grand jour du gala était arrivé, malgré que ça soit un événement très attendu dans le corps des policiers de New-York, le stress de Clarke n'était pas là. Il résidait dans quelque chose de plus profond, venir avec Lexa voulait dire officialiser les choses, la présenter à la famille et Clarke qui n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti d'appréhension commencée à paniquer. Lexa du le sentir et elle se tourna pour venir serrer Clarke contre elle.

« _ Tout se passera merveilleusement bien je te promets, alors arrête de réfléchir parce que je l'entends d'ici. Et si tu veux on peut reporter cette sortie si tu la trouve trop officiel.

_ Non je veux vraiment que tu rentres à mon bras, que le monde entier sache que je suis avec toi. Et puis il y aura Raven et je veux vraiment qu'elle te rencontre.

_ D'accord alors levons-nous, parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'embellir, c'est un travail chirurgical. »

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle. Pour surprendre Clarke, Lexa lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez sa mère et de revenir la chercher avant de partir pour le gala.

Clarke avait revêtu son uniforme de sortie, le képi, la veste ornée d'une barrette or rappelant son grade et le pantalon noir du corps des policiers ainsi que la chemise blanche typique des lieutenants. Elle avait également sur sa veste de nombreuses décorations pour ses actes de courage lors d'enquêtes. Enfin l'écusson du NYPD ornée sa manche gauche avec fierté. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre afin de voir si son chignon était correctement ajusté, si son maquillage n'était pas de trop.

Lexa de son côté avait exceptionnellement choisi une robe ! Elle était bleue nuit, tombante jusqu'à recouvrir ses pieds, sa robe était retenue par un nœud en satin bleu nuit qui venait s'attacher dans son cou pour laisser un dos nu et une tombée de rein à faire pâlir. Ne pouvant pas se permettre de porter des talons elle avait enfilé une paire de richelieu sans talon assortie à sa robe. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon et portait dans ceux-ci un très joli bijou de tête.

Alors qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain après être enfin prête sa mère cru défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille si belle.

« _ Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke provoque en toi mais je sais que c'est magique. Tu es si belle.

_ Merci Mama. Lexa était gênée face à tant de compliments.

_ Clarke te récupère ici ?

_ Oui elle viendra même jusqu'à la porte.

 _TOC TOC TOC_

_ Quand on parle du loup ! Je te laisse ouvrir maman c'est chez toi je vais chercher un truc.

_ Clarke ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! L'uniforme vous donne beaucoup d'élégance.

_ Merci madame Woods, tenez voilà pour vous. _Clarke venait de tendre une rose pour la mère de Lexa._ Est-ce que Lexa est prête ? Je suis un peu en avance _._

_ Oui je suis prête. _Clarke n'avait pu voir Lexa qui était partie faire une dernière vérification avant de se présenter face à elle. Mais maintenant elle était là, face à elle avec cette superbe robe, ce magnifique sourire et elle pensa qu'elle venait de tomber un peu plus dans les méandres de l'amour._ _Le temps c'était arrêté autour d'elle et ses yeux ne voyaient plus que la beauté de Lexa. Son regard d'un bleu azur avait laissé place à la noirceur du désir._

_ Clarke ça va ?

_ Tu es si belle !

_ Merci mais pas plus que toi, l'uniforme te mets si bien en valeur.

_ On y va ?

_ Je te suis. »

Lexa monta dans la voiture de Clarke et le trajet fut rapide. Alors qu'elles arrivées sur le lieu de réception, un voiturier proposa de garer la voiture, c'est alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent au pied du tapis rouge, Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa.

« _ Prête ?

_ Avec toi je crois que je suis prête à tout. J'ai même enfilé une robe.

_ Alors allons-y. »

Lexa à son bras, Clarke souriait comme jamais depuis longtemps. Elle éprouvait une immense fierté à monter les marches avec cette superbe femme qui la rendait si heureuse, elle éprouvait une immense fierté de porter cette uniforme dont elle défendait les valeurs à chaque instant, elle éprouvait une immense fierté à montrer à chacune des personnes là ce soir qu'elle était encore debout malgré sa chute et ses peines, qu'elle le lieutenant Griffin était là, plus forte que jamais. Inconsciemment son port de tête se fit haut comme les guerriers qui après un combat victorieux relève la tête et bombe le torse.

L'entrée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et Clarke resserra sa prise sur le bras de Lexa.

 **A très vite pour la suite de la soirée et de nouvelles péripéties ! Merci de laisser un petit mot ça fait plaisir.**


	11. Le corbeau

**Trop d'excuses ne suffiraient pas … Je vous laisse à ce chapitre. Qui est très court mais permettra de faire repartir l'intrigue. J'attends vos commentaires et théories à la fin.**

* * *

Il y avait des centaines de personnes, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Des politiciens, des chefs d'entreprises, les hauts dirigeants du FBI, de la NSA, du FDNY, de la justice. Ils étaient là avec des smokings parfaitement cintrés, des robes ajustées, les chaussures cirées. Ils étaient là pour rendre hommage à ces hommes et ces femmes qui comme Clarke et Lexa risques leur vie.

Parmi toutes ses personnalités les filles cherchaient désespérément Raven des yeux, sans la trouver. C'est alors que le regard de Clarke s'arrêta sur Allison qui était en pleine discussion avec Nia Frost, conseillère municipale de New-York en charge du NYPD, Clarke connaissait assez bien Allison pour savoir que la conversation n'était pas sereine.

« _ Lexa, viens je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

_Allison ? Je voudrais te présenter ma petite amie Lexa. Lexa voici Allison Baldwin et avant que tu poses la question, Baldwin comme le procureur et comme la merveilleuse femme qui a accompagné ma vie pendant 2 ans. _Lexa ne se sentait en rien jalouse face à cette déclaration car elle était remplie de tendresse._

_ Enchantée ! _Dirent les deux femmes_.

_ Clarke je vais nous chercher un truc à boire et j'en profiterai pour saluer Lincoln qui vient d'arriver. Et avant que tu demandes, oui je fais attention et s'il faut je t'appelle. _Clarke n'avait pu que hocher la tête._

_ Clarke j'espère que la protection que je t'ai assignée n'est pas trop envahissante pour vous.

_ Je fais avec … Non pas que je veuille me montrer indiscrète mais ta discussion précédente avait l'air mouvementée ? Tout va bien ?

_ A l'instinct de flic, il te colle toujours à la peau. Nia Frost n'est pas quelqu'un pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'estime et je suis certaine qu'elle trempe dans des affaires pas nettes. Cependant comme toi et moi nous le savons, il est difficile de faire tomber la PDG d'une grande entreprise et de surcroît conseillère municipale de la ville de New-York. _Clarke hochait imperceptiblement la tête pour acquissiez les dire d'Allison._

_ Allison, j'ai reçu des menaces … _Clarke voulait en parler avec quelqu'un._

_ Pardon ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi tu en parles que maintenant.

_ Pas de panique, ça date de hier, lorsque j'étais au match de hockey.

_ Que disait le message ?

_ Mot pour mot : _Lieutenant Griffin où devrais-je dire future capitaine Griffin quand vous écouterez ce message, nous serons certainement à la mi-temps du match de hockey le plus important de l'année pour les new-yorkais. Mais ce qui nous importe vous et moi n'est pas le résultat du match. Je veux vous voir disparaître et vous voulez me voir en prison voir même mort … Car nous savons que si un jour l'occasion se présente vous n'hésiterez pas. N'est-ce pas lieutenant Griffin ? Mais si vous voulez que tous ceci cessent arrêtez de chercher des coupables. La première fois n'a apparemment pas suffit, ni la deuxième ... Combien de fois devrais-je vous atteindre pour que vous tombiez._

_ Ma première question, et tu t'en doutes et dans quoi encore tu as bien pu mettre ton nez ? Et la deuxième, tu sais que je vais devoir renforcer ta sécurité Clarke et te mettre en repos forcé pour le bien de ta vie et celle de Lexa.

_ Allison je t'en prie, tu sais comme moi que si je suis venue te voir et que je t'en ai parlé c'est parce que je veux la protéger, mais ne me punie pas encore une fois en m'assignant à résidence ou en vacances.

_ Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Excuse mon indiscrétion, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, simplement je n'arrive pas à te répondre. Allison, il n'y a qu'une seule enquête que je n'ai jamais abandonné de mon côté et sur laquelle j'ai avancé dernièrement.

_ Lisa ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

_ Ce n'est pas elle qu'on visait ce soir-là mais moi et en s'attaquant à Lexa j'en ai la preuve.

_ Pourquoi, je ne te suis pas ? Enfin si mais je ne comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

_ Lisa et moi on ne sortait pas ensemble mais on était sous couverture et du coup pour les besoins de l'enquête on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble donc les assassins ont pu croire qu'elle était ma petite amie alors que c'était toi mais comme notre relation a toujours été très discrète, ils se sont trompés de cible. Pour Lexa il savait qu'on commençait à sortir ensemble c'est certain. C'est pour m'atteindre moi qu'on leur a fait du mal.

_ Mais pourquoi, on voudrait s'attaquer à toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas Allison, j'ai mis des personnes sous les barreaux, j'ai d'une certaine façon détruit des familles, des enfants, des pères, des mères.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Une personne en particulier ?

_ Non je ne pense pas, en tout cas c'est forcément en lien avec mon passé et une enquête que j'ai effectué au stup.

_ Peut-être … La voix au téléphone c'était une voix humaine ou robot ?

_ Je dirais humaine. Je te laisse je vais voir où est Lexa. Merci d'être là. »

Clarke n'avait pas tous dit à Allison parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle lui aurait demandé d'arrêter sa recherche. Elle en savait bien plus sur le meurtre de Lisa. Elle savait que c'était elle qui était visée certes mais elle savait aussi que le meurtre de Lisa était programmé depuis longtemps. Le meurtrier ou celui qui l'avait programmé savait que ça mettrait un terme à l'enquête et que des gros poissons, dans la vie sociale new-yorkaise seraient protégés. La question c'était qui ? Et ça Clarke mettrait un point d'honneur à y répondre, pour la mémoire de Lisa et son honneur.

« _ Clarkie !

_ Raven ! _La joie sur le visage de Clarke indiquée clairement le lien et la complicité entre ces deux filles._

_ Cette uniforme te va si bien !

_ C'est parce que la personne dedans est parfaite. Comment vas-tu Raven ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Viens on va rejoindre Lexa, elle est avec son colocataire.

_ Lexita ! Comment va la très jolie petite amie de ma meilleure amie ?!

_ Hey Raven ça va merci, je te présente Lincoln, mon binôme et colocataire.

_ Colocataire en garde alternée, plutôt depuis que tu t'es amourachée de Clarke. _Précisa Lincoln avec une moue d'enfant_. »

* * *

La soirée se poursuivait dans une ambiance enfantine loin du stress de la ville et des soucis de chacun. Il était à présent l'heure des discours et des remises de récompenses aux policiers méritants. Le maire fit un discours ovationné par l'ensemble de la salle. A présent c'était autour de Nia Frost de faire son discours :

« Monsieur le Maire,

Mesdames et Messieurs les officiers, sous-officier et homme du rang,

Mesdames et Messieurs,

Comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, la première mission de la ville de New-York, c'est bien de protéger nos concitoyens et d'assurer la sécurité́ du territoire. En effet, nous vivons dans un monde plein d'incertitudes où la nature de la menace a profondément changé et ce qui fait votre quotidien depuis maintenant plusieurs années a profondément évolué́. Il y a, la menace terroriste mais celle-ci, en deux ans, a opéré des mutations profondes. Cette menace est de plus en plus endogène, liée de plus en plus aux autres formes de délinquance, à d'autres menaces, à d'autres risques qui existent dans notre société.

Il y a évidemment la violence de plus en plus présente dans notre société et je connais les missions des policiers sur la voie publique : la lutte contre une délinquance du quotidien qui est de plus en plus sophistiquée, la lutte contre le trafic et la consommation de stupéfiants, contre le fléau des vols et des cambriolages et, évidemment, la lutte contre le terrorisme ne saurait en rien conduire à abandonner ces missions essentielles. D'abord, parce que dans leur quotidien, nos concitoyens vivent le rapport à la sécurité par ces missions qui sont les vôtres et parce que les liens entre l'un et l'autre aujourd'hui se constituent parfois et il n'est pas rare de voir des tentatives d'actes terroristes directement liées à des antécédents de criminalité ou de délinquance du quotidien.

J'ai conscience de la complexité croissante des opérations de maintien de l'ordre, de la difficulté à intervenir efficacement dans certains de nos quartiers et à l'engagement qui est attendu des forces de l'ordre pour assurer la sécurisation de nos événements culturels et festifs dans un contexte justement que je viens de rappeler d'une menace terroriste durablement élevée.

Toutes ces missions auxquelles s'ajoutent celle contre l'insécurité routière, celle de la sécurité des personnes en cas d'incendie ou de catastrophe naturelle, celle aussi relevant du droit des étrangers, essentielle et directement liée à l'ensemble de vos missions, tout cela fait qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes au cœur des défis de notre société, vous êtes au cœur de ce qui est la réalité américaine, parfois difficile à expliquer à nos concitoyens. La menace extérieure et toujours pour partie une menace intérieure. L'insécurité s'est transformée et est devenue multiple et l'exigence légitime de nos concitoyens est chaque jour croissante.

Aussi derrière la diversité de vos métiers, de vos talents, de vos compétences, il y a la même motivation : assurer la protection des citoyens, leur garantir leur droit à la sécurité, leur permettre d'être libres, confiants, de circuler, de se rassembler, de grandir, de vivre tout simplement en toute sécurité.

Je finis donc ce long discours, en remerciant chacun d'entre vous pour la passion qu'il met dans son travail. Je voudrais particulièrement remercier le Lieutenant Griffin où devrais-je dire le futur Capitaine Griffin ?! Qui en l'espace de quelques années et malgré plusieurs désarrois, n'a jamais rien lâché et a continué à faire son métier de manière passionnante et professionnelle. C'est pour mettre en avant des gens comme vous Capitaine que le gala est vous en prie montée sur scène, afin de recevoir vos nouveaux galons _.»_

Un énorme malaise venait de prendre Clarke à la gorge et au ventre, en effet, hormis, Marcus et Lexa, l'information n'était pas publique. La seule personne au courant était le corbeau qui lui avait laissé un message hier sur son téléphone. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle décida de monter sur scène. Nia Frost lui accrocha les deux barres or sur sa chemise blanche. Et demanda à Clarke une déclaration devant l'assemblée.

« _ Je suis ravie et à la fois très surprise ce soir. Je ressens une fierté évidemment et je mettrais mes nouvelles responsabilités au profit de la lutte INCESSANTE contre les délinquants et criminels de la ville de New-York. Mon envie de devenir capitaine n'a jamais été un secret mais je ne pensais que ça viendrait si vite. Il y a quelques jours ce n'était même pas à l'ordre du jour alors je ne sais pas d'où viens la décision mais je remercie la personne derrière tout ça. »

Clarke descendit de la scène encore toute chamboulée. Elle savait qu'elle était considérée par ses paires pour son travail mais de là à être nommée capitaine si vite elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était même persuadée que sa promotion n'avait rien de prévu et que la personne derrière tout ça été la même personne qui l'a faisait chanté.

Elle retrouva rapidement ses ami(e)s et Lexa qui la félicitèrent chaleureusement. Après plusieurs danses, elle se retrouva seule à sa table avec Raven. Elle en profita pour lui demander un service.

« _ Raven ? J'ai reçu un message hier sur mon téléphone et j'ai besoin que tu le traces.

_ Pourquoi ne pas demander à tes collègues ?

_ Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me veut du mal et que celui-ci pourrait tomber sur cette demande. Puis j'ai confiance qu'en toi.

_ Tu as toujours des histoires louches. _Raven masqua son inquiétude mais savait que son amie avait surement ses raisons_. »

* * *

La soirée finissait calmement et Clarke proposa à Lexa de rentrer, elle avait fui cette dernière toute la soirée, elle avait peur qu'elle lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ses doutes, ses inquiétudes. Il faudrait quoi qu'il arrive lui en parler. Mais pas ce soir, cependant c'était sans compter sur Lexa ?

« _ Tu n'es pas très bavarde Clarke ? Un problème.

_ Non rien je suis simplement fatiguée.

_ Très bien, et si on fêtait cette promotion ? Commença Lexa en l'embrassant affectivement, sur le chemin du retour.

_ Qu'entends-tu par-là ? _Même si Clarke n'avait pas forcément envie de se jeter dans le sexe avec ses angoisses, elle savait que Lexa serait un réconfort._

_ Tu verras bien quand nous serons rentrées. »

La porte s'était à peine refermée que Lexa se jeta sur Clarke et s'en suivi une lutte d'amour, une lutte où Lexa sentie pour la première fois une immense vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Clarke. Elle éclaircirait tout ça demain, mais cette nuit elle lui ferait l'amour comme si ça pouvait soigner ses angoisses.

L'une sur l'autre, la tête de Lexa entre ses cuisses et sa langue glissant, Clarke laissait tomber ses dernières barrières, elle écartait davantage encore les jambes pour qu'elle puisse en elle s'enfoncer encore plus, la dévorer de l'intérieur, l'embrasser, promener sa langue à la jointure de ses fesses, la faire glisser vers les fesses, et l'embrasser aussi profondément que si son sexe avait été sa bouche pour lui répondre.

Alors que la jouissance avait atteint son apogée. Lexa murmura une phrase plus importante. Une phrase à laquelle Clarke penserait sans cesse et bien plus importante qu'un je t'aime.

"Puisses-tu ne jamais oublier que je crois en toi."»

* * *

 **A très vite de nouvelles péripéties ! Merci**


End file.
